


he calls me wrath

by KawaiiNerdChan



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Sexting, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNerdChan/pseuds/KawaiiNerdChan
Summary: A different approach to our usual Deputy meets the Father and ends up ditched, drowned and dangling - in this case our Deputy here is no other than Ripley 'Rook' Adams, often covered in coffee stains and not knowing how to shut her mouth our main protagonist here ends up in more trouble than she would like to.This is how she meets John Seed. She hasn't had the chance to meet one of the alleged demon brothers only knowing them by the resident gossip and all the pictures stored on Adelaide's phone, but when she does it's with a hand smacked in his face and a pair of broken sunglasses and now he appears all the time and won't leave her alone till she atones. She knew drinking with Sharky was a bad idea from the start.





	1. get up and let's set shit on fire

All I wanted was a peaceful afternoon in my pyjamas, a huge tub of ice cream and horror films so predictable that you could guess the plot just from the cover. I mean here I was minding my own business I wasn't hurting anyone in my mismatched socks and my large shirt with a spaghetti stain that will never come out. And yet before I can even scoff at all the corny sex scenes that make this horror appear more porno than fearfest - my door is being pounded on. I know who it is. Not because I planned it or I'm some sort of psychic, but because my dear friend thought it would be okay to scream my name three times before he actually knocked on. 

"Ripley! Ripper! R to the I to the P..."

I throw myself at the door. It's 10 o'clock and my neighbours don't need to hear my name over and over again till it's ingrained into their most likely murderous minds. I yank the door open and I settle for a scowl at a very excited and very bouncy Boshaw. 

"Well if isn't my favourite bro - I mean not that I think you're a man or anything, like I mean you got breasts and they are very very nice -not like I was staring or anything but then again..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there and I'm gonna end this tangent before I end up hurting you Sharky,"

"That is most definitely for the best,"

With a sigh I peer around him to see if his partner in crime was lurking nearby, though I sincerely doubt it after last time he jumped at me and I pinned him to the ground with a twist of his arm. 

"Where's Hurk? He's not gonna jump out again is he? You didn't leave him anywhere did you?"

"Pfft nah! Hurk isn't allowed to come out with us, his pa grounded him or some shit like that - but Hurk told me to tell you that the Monkey King has predicted that you will end up very naked and very loveable if you get my saying,"

"I think the Monkey King is full of shit and he can expect my foot up his ass, I  hope you will let him know,"

I move away from the door to let Sharky in, he immediately jumps over the back of my couch and trips almost throwing himself into the bookshelf. He lands on his ass and grabs my tub of ice cream and starts digging in. 

"What do you want Sharky, if you pop round for a movie and a cuddle it's usually with you letting me know beforehand,"

He sucks the spoon and I try not to laugh at the ice cream stuck to his beard.

"Well here's the thing I think that me and you -"

"No,"

"I ain't finished! But I am hurt that you would refuse so quick - I'm a catch! Anyway what was I saying? That's right! Me and you - a trip at the Spread Eagle? I'm talking booze and packed peanuts and most importantly all the ladies that are gonna be there,"

I drape myself back over the couch and drop my feet to rest on Sharky's shoulder, he rubs my calf as he shifts to give my legs more room.

"Sharky if you wanted to go drinking why didn't you just ask to meet me there?"

He tilts his head at me, spoon poised at me in question.

"Shark you have to drive past the Spread Eagle to get here,"

All I get is a sheepish grin and a shrug that almost sends my feet plunging off him, I get a soft pat as an apology.

"Sharky I love you but I was just planning on being a potato and hopefully melting into the couch and even better choking to death on some good ole cookie dough,"

Springing up he grabs my legs and pulls at them gently as I lie across the couch, he jiggles them and I can't help but snort.

"Come onnnn Rip! You work all week and when you have time for me - in which this is a very key moment in our broship pact - you flop at home with your junk and no body to keep you warm," 

I laugh as he winks at me and he continues to pull at my legs, he begins to drag me slowly off the couch, and I stop laughing and I can't help but groan as I know I'm gonna cave in to a  grown man having the weirdest, horniest scenario that I am slowly wanting to be apart of.

"Is horniest a word?"

"What chica?"

"Nevermind. Also I enjoy flopping around at home in my pants and socks thank you very much, being useless and full of food was my agenda for the whole weekend,"

"But Rip the booze and the pussy awaits us! We could have a dreamsome threesome! That would be some hot shit!"

He yanks me off the couch and I land with a comical thud. I use my dead weight to just lay on the floor all pathetic and tired, an occasional groan leaves me when Sharky settles for moving my legs back and forth in a running like motion instead of dragging my sorry ass.

"Come on! Get up and let's set fire to shit,"

"I am not setting fire to anything,"

"But chica it's too late for that as you've already set my heart ablaze,"

I can't help but snort at that one.

"Also I may or may not have a fire in my pants. You have no underwear on Rip,"

I kick him in the chest.

"Give me like 10 minutes I'll get changed and we will drink and I'll eat like six bags of ready salted crisps but I am not setting anything on fire or having a threesome,"

"Fine fine but I can still come back here right?"

"Why do you need to come back here?"

"Well ... I may or may not have set a ... well set some fences on fire and the Sheriff may or may not be looking for me?"

"You can stay. But first rounds on you. And you have to wear a thong at the Rye's barbeque,"

"Done! Can I borrow a thong? I'll go up there now and have a search through your underwear drawer if you don't mind..."

I stop him with my hand.

"Get in the car. I'll get the thong. I think you would look good in red,"

~ Time Skip ~

"I am never drinking with you again,"

"Rip you say that everytime! We had fun! We had booze and we had the ladies,"

"Sharky Mary-May threw her drink at you,"

"But she missed,"

"She didn't miss. You put me in front of you as a human shield and now my tits are covered in beer and it looks like I pissed myself,"

Sharky swings his arms around me from behind and nuzzles into my head, he was cuddly before but after a few drinks he becomes a human teddy bear. People are staring and I don't know if it's because I look like a drowned rat with bladder problems or the fact that Sharky now adorns my red thong on his head like a crown.

"Let's get back asshole, we still have time to pass out on my couch with 'Halloween' on repeat,"

"Is that the one with the skeleton and the Santa?"

"That's 'A Nightmare before Christmas'. 'Halloween' has Michael Myers in it, you know Laurie Strode and the creepy music?"

"Oh oh yeah yeah! I get ya! But seriously when that kid pulled out that shriveled head I was done. Both are very frightening movies yo me and Hurk were scarred. We wouldn't go near a Santa for two years,"

I pull Sharky off me and proceed to try and drag him from the front of the Spread Eagle, he starts yelling out the Michael Myers theme tune as I pull him. 

He adds a dance to his yelling now and I know I need to film this to show Nick tomorrow - well- later on today even. Walking backwards I pull out my phone and start filming, he starts swaying as his body becomes boneless, his arms are swinging and he starts jiggling his ass at me. 

"Sharky! Do a backflip! Do a backflip Sharkman!"

"Chica I am the best at those and you know it! Prepare to be amazed!"

His amazed sounds more like 'amashed' but I'm too giddy to correct him.

"Sharky! I'll count to three..."

I could hear footsteps behind me but I didn't think anything of it. Probably another patron to go into the bar, the bar door was propped open a bit and Vera Lynn crooned sweetly from inside.

"1"

I can barely hear the footsteps over my laughing, Sharky's exaggerated prep noises and 'We'll meet again' coming from the bar.

"2"

My chest is also bloody freezing. I knew the white t-shirt was a bad idea.

"3"

I swing my hand back excitedly. And I smack someone right in the face. Whoever it is falls from the recoil though it may have been due to the shock of being whacked so hard.  
I never get to see Sharky's backflip attempt as I spin round and go to pull up my unexpected victim. 

He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen and I know those eyes as soon as I see them. Of course I knew him. Everyone always complained about the blue- eyed pretty boy being a pain in the ass  whether it be with his intrusive nature or his flaunting lawyer degree. 

I'm fucked.

Because I've bitch slapped John Seed to the ground. 

His cheek is slowly starting to redden in colour and his shirt has more dirt on it, his sunglasses are smashed into shiny pieces. They must have been keeping his hair back as tufts of brown locks begin to unravel on his head. He looks at me in shock before a slow grin spreads across his face.

"Well if it isn't Deputy Adams,"

He grabs my hand. 

"I am so fired," 

If my heart wasn't in full panic mode and my thoughts weren't in utter distress, I would have noticed that the backflip attempt hadn't knocked Sharky out and had instead made him lie face first into the ground, a red thong strapped on his head. I sadly heard a very muffled  Sharky ask me if "pretty boy Johnson was gonna be in our dreamsome threesome".

John heard it too. And his grin became wicked and his hand tighter in mine.

Not only was I fired. I was fucked. 


	2. it's not a threat it's a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threats and mistakes galore - Deputy Adams is way in over her head and Sharky is not helping.

Pretty boy John Seed was at my feet, his hand gripped mine hard and his grin was more feral than friendly after Sharky's question.

"I see you and Mr. Boshaw have been busy Deputy Adams,"

I would have laughed at his pronunciation of Deputy which sounded more like 'Depyootee', but I was too busy shitting myself. I yanked him up in one pull and began to awkwardly pat him down for dirt, my hand pathetically slapped at an exposed part of his chest and I quickly ripped myself away from him. Who leaves their shirt practically wide open at two in the morning? He's smirking now. Not only have I smacked this guy in the face, I've broken his stupid sunglasses and now I've groped him. 

"I am so sorry Mr. Seed! I had no idea you were behind me I was distracted!"  
I'm waving my hands frantically and he seems to smirk more. I can hear Sharky groaning behind me, which means he is still alive at least.

"I can understand why you would be 'distracted', Mr. Boshaw took quite the tumble it was a shame you missed it, though it appears he isn't as disposed of as you would have preferred,"

"Well I encouraged it ... it may have escalated a bit out of control than I would have liked,"

"Encouraged you say? Hmmmm," 

He rubs at his beard, which reminds me of something Nick had said about John a few weeks prior. We had been in his kitchen by the counter, Kim was at the stove warding me and Nick away after we tried to snag pieces of bacon from the pan to see who could grab it with chopsticks first. We were quickly told off and hurried away after she threatened to throw the first thing she could grab - when she picked up the glass pitcher we moved fast. While we had waited me and Nick  
talked about Carmina, I couldn't help but question the frown on his face at the mention of his plane.

"What's with the long face Chief?"

"Nothing nothing at all ... well it is something but you're gonna laugh at me,"

"I won't scouts honour,"

Kim chimes in with a quick, "You were never a scout Ripley,"

Nick leans closer to me he looks almost embarrassed of what is about to come out his mouth.

"Well you know the Seeds they moved in a while back? You know the younger one John? He was a lawyer? Brought that big bit of land not far from here?"

"Well I don't know him but I know of him,"

"Well here's the thing, John has a plane too and he does all the flying and all that stuff,"

"Isn't that a good thing? You two have something in common,"

Kim chimes in again, "That's what I said,"

"You don't get it! We talked about the planes and the air strips and then I told him I had my business. Rip he laughed at me and said that he should open one too, because why would they settle for mediocre when they can have the best!"

I can't help but laugh, "So what you're telling me is that you're jealous? That you and John had a dick measuring contest?"

"I told you you'd laugh! But Rip he said he was better than me. Me! I've been in this business all my life and he comes along and tries to one -up me!"

"So what did you do Chief?"

"He punched him and came home," Kim brings in the plates of bacon and ruffles  
Nick's hair as she sits down with us.

"Is that why Joey had to go down to yours?"

"Rip he said I assaulted him, luckily Deputy Hudson just gave me a warning and  
told me to apologise when I see him,"

"Well you kinda did Chief, but I'm down for a dick measuring punch out. I bet you got him good too,"

"Hell yeah I did! You should have seen his face!"

"I can only imagine Nick - you have fists of steel,"

I stuff bacon in my mouth as Kim shakes her head in disappointment as me and Nick high five.

"Ripley can you even say that stuff? You're a Deputy for god's sake,"

"Probably not supposed to you're right, but who's gonna know? You gonna grass me up to our rival 'fly by and cry John Seed'?"

I get another high five for that and I can't feel like I'm being lectured when I see the twinkle in Kim's eyes. 

"You two are awful,"

"We are and you love us, anyway Chief did you apologise yet? Actually I'm gonna ask Kim as you'll lie to me, Kim did he say sorry to 'fly by'?"

"What do you think? Of course he hasn't he has too much pride to apologise,"

Nick groans at that and cracks his back as he stretches.

"Don't even start with that Kim, that's the main reason why I punched him, he said that my pride was gonna eat me up and shit and that I needed to absolve it. Then he said you don't even know what absolves means! And I was not having that!"

"Chief do you know what absolves mean?"

Me and Kim laugh at his silence, Nick proceeds to turn bright red and Kim kisses his cheek as an apology.

"I don't get it? If you aren't complaining about John Seed then I have to hear it from Sharky and Mary-May and Hurk's dad. On top of that so many people have phoned up regarding issues with him. The only person who hasn't complained is Adelaide and that's because he has a nice face and a nice ass,"

"Rip he is bad news trust me on this one! First of all he dresses like a woman, secondly he is everywhere and thirdly he rubs his beard,"

"I see many flaws with your points Chief, what does rubbing your beard have to do with being bad news?"

"Only serial killers and psychopaths rub their beards Rip, everyone knows that!"

I am pushed out of my recollection of last week's events when I hear a loud sigh, John is still stood in front of me with his broken glasses in his hand and a strange smile on his face. He has stopped rubbing his beard thank god for that, but the look on his face is enough to freeze me to the spot. He must have thought I had been ogling him the whole time as I had proceeded to stare blankly at his chest.

"Deputy Adams not only have you and Mr. Boshaw invited me to a rather promiscuous predicament but now you are fixated on me rather intently don't you think, my dear clumsiness may not be a sin but lust is,"

My face heats up whether it's anger or embarrassment I cannot tell, but I know I shouldn't rise to the bait. That's what my brain says. Sadly it isn't what my mouth says.

"Honestly 'fly by' why don't you go fuck yourself,"

Alarm bells that's all I can hear, it doesn't help that Sharky has managed to haul himself of the ground and is chortling as he stumbles over.

"Ohhhh Po Po you got him there! You got Johnson there Rip! No threesome for you!"

John however doesn't react the way I expected. He laughs.

"Deputy Adams I think we can add Wrath to that ever growing list of sins you have!" I freeze at that. "But onto more pressing matters than your early morning rendezvous and your very ... well very poor sex life," He gestures to Sharky at that comment with a wave of his broken sunglasses. Is that a tattoo on his hand? "You have broken something of mine and I believe you need to replace these, they were my favourite pair and considering I was an innocent bystander in this mess of yours I think you need to solve this,"

Sharky wraps an arm around me and he whispers in my ear how much a 'dillweed' John is, I think John hears it too judging by the scowl on his face or it could be because Sharky was rather whisper shouting into my cheek instead, I could almost taste the alcohol on his breath.

"Of course Mr. Seed it was an accident and I am very sorry for breaking them and hitting you and for the ... comment I made,"

"Oh so we are back to Mr. Seed are we? I was preparing myself for another insult, but I can see that you are a little bit - out of it - so I will forgive you for those cruel words Wrath,"

Maybe I wasn't as sorry as I was before, this guy was a piece of work.  
Huffing with a nod I ask him how much for the glasses.

"$325."

Que unison horrified gasps as me and Sharky recoil at the price.

"$325! Are you serious?"

"Let's not forget my shirt you damaged too this was custom made - that will be $700 and my jeans are $440,"

I can't help but gawk at him.

"Johnson why are you wearing some Gucci ass shit at like two in the morning, like bro it's so fucking cold right now and you're in a silk shirt! You're just begging to be robbed right now, if I stole your clothes and sold them I could buy so much weed and booze I would be packing in my pussy utopia -"

"Sharky."

Pinching the bridge of my nose I look at John who is grinning even more so at Sharky's big mouth and my misery.

"I can pay you back, there's no way I'm paying it all back all at once I've got other shit to pay for first but I will pay you back,"

He nods at that and I give him my contact details so I can sort this shit out when I'm more sober and I don't have 'Mr. No filter' with me. I save him in my phone as Seed 3. I turn to walk away after a mumbled apology at 'fly by Seed' and a swat at Sharky to get moving, when he calls out for me again as he turns to walk into the Spread Eagle.

"Oh and Deputy Adams? I believe you and I will be seeing more of each other, I'll message you but I do believe you'll comply into my - well - my demands so to speak,"

"Demands?"

"I want you to read the 'Book of Joseph' by the end of the week,"

"I don't even own that! The only way to get one is to go to a sermon and I'm not doing that! I'm not religious and I don't think this jolly experience has made me feel any less different,"

"Oh but you will attend Deputy Adams, if you don't I'll just have to make a complaint about your misadventures with Mr. Boshaw here. How you propositioned me for money and then assaulted me when I refused, and how you were harbouring an arsonist. I could let them know that Mr. Boshaw was in fact with you and not in the cell that he needed to be due to his destructive actions today,"

"Is that a threat Mr. Seed?"

"It's not a threat it's a promise,"

I seethe at his words, Sharky is moving more animatedly than before now as well, his arms start swinging to try and get free of my grip that has become like iron.

"Who will believe you Johnny?! The whole county hates you and everyone loves Dep here!"

"Oh well why wouldn't they believe me? I'm a religious man and I'm a lawyer - and besides who's gonna believe a trouble maker like you Boshaw? They will be glad to be rid of you. And if they ask about witnesses they will see a very inebriated Boshaw leave and make a fool of himself and very scantily dressed Deputy Adams stare me down and touch my chest without my say so," He gestures towards my soaked shirt where my bra is completely visible, he smirks at my realisation but drops when Sharky uses his other arm to cover them from his gaze. 

That asshole was gonna alter the footage and make it look like I harassed him, he could turn a very different scenario into an act that could play against us in his favour. My day dreaming was gonna be used as a sexual harassment claim! They would believe him too. I look like a drunken mess compared to him and his designer clothes, he was pretty too that would help him. 

"You should be glad I'm giving you a fair warning, Nick Rye got off easily as well and so can you if you be a good Deputy for me and follow orders,"

He steps closer and laughs, it's a dark one and his teeth shine bright from the glow of the bar sign.

"I look forward to working with you Wrath,"

He turns away and steps into the bar - I'll talk to Mary-May later on today or when I have a break in the week to see what issue he has caused this time. I also want to make sure that this ordeal is kept private, though that won't last long - Sharky may be drunk but his memory is impeccable and before long Hurk is gonna be plotting a revenge scheme and Adelaide is gonna be phoning my ass for the details. I can't help but groan in despair.

"Hey Dep this may not be the time - but Johnson wants to fuck you into next week! He was totally considering that dreamsome threesome,"

I honestly wish I was dead.

"Sharky?"

"Yep."

"I liked it better when you were passed out on the floor,"

With that I drop him on the ground and walk away - he laughs behind me and begins to follow after me shouting my name.  
I knew I should have stayed at home. 

Fuck 'Fly by'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this - I am so happy that people are even reading this so thank you all!


	3. do not text him - addie do not text him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust Addie and never wear stupid pants with no jeans.

I never thought I would be spending my hangover on my couch - in my underwear and a testy festy shirt - with a fidgety Sharky rubbing my feet and a very excited Adelaide pacing my living room.

"Oh honey ~ that man he wants a piece of you! I know it and you know it!"

"Addie we have been through this. I met the guy yesterday, I mean earlier today, you know what I mean! How can he feel like that at all he doesn't even know me!"

"Honey I have had my fair share of sudden love affairs, sometimes you meet a man and you look him in the eyes and you know what he wants. Before ya know it you are face first on a mattress making hot love with..."

I throw a pillow at her with a frustrated scream. 

"I do not want to hear any of your sex stories Addie not now and not ever! Besides - I was covered in alcohol and I called him 'fly by' I was the most unappealing that I could possibly be!"

Sharky snorts at hearing me refer to John as 'fly by' again and he straightens up and pulls my feet further into his lap.

"Ya know I think you were kinda digging his vibe Rip, I mean you were calling him Mr and shit, how sexy can you get with that!"

"Sharky people say Mr all the time. Like how you address a teacher or a boss or something, it doesn't mean someone is attracted to you,"

"Well shit this is embarrassing - all those times I've been sporting boners in the doc's office after hearing a 'come on in Mr. Boshaw' now I can see why I got reported so much,"

Groaning I turn to look at Addie again who is beaming at me, she is still moving around the room and her hands are clenching - I try and prepare myself for what I am about to hear.

"Ya know I knew a guy who liked being called Mr all the time, he was a tall man and he had such big hands and lord did he know what to do with them..."  


I throw another pillow. 

"But seriously though the nerve of that guy! He blatantly blackmailed the pair of us! Now my stupid ass is backed into a corner, I have to go to his brother's sermon this week to get the stupid book and read it and I bet John is the sorta guy to over analyse and he will do some sort of fucked up trivia on it!"

"Ohhhh maybe he will punish you if you get them wrong! I can see it now!"

"Unsee it,"

Pushing my upper body up the couch I rest my back on edge of the seat and move my feet further into Sharky's lap, I kick him when I realise that he's just staring at my underwear and he retaliates with soft touches on my toes which almost make me kick him straight in the jaw.

"What is it with you and my crotch Sharky?"

"I dunno what is it with you and your lack of clothes? Also Rip you're acting like I ain't seen none of this before, I have had many women - like three and they all had fine vagine such as yourself here. I mean yesterday you were wide open Rip - I saw the gates of pussy haven,"  
This time I do kick him in the jaw. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough that his hat falls off his head and I'm able to snatch my feet away, I pull the large shirt over my knees as I sit up. I notice a stain on my shirt near my boob, I'm then tempted to actually sniff the shirt but refrain after spotting another stain. 

Addie smirks at this new found information and she practically glides over with how pleased she is, "Maybe you should let our stud John know about this little affair, I bet he would  
come right on over if he knew!"

"He so would! Ya should have seen him when I put my arm on Rip's boobs! He was mad! Next time we see him I'll grab em both in my hands!"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Shark," I rest my head on my knees in defeat. "Like what am I gonna do? I owe him money and now I have to do what he says, it's like I'm a prostitute or some shit!"

At this point I think Addie can see that my distress has hit a breaking point so she lifts my face up and cups my cheeks in her hands and coos at me, "Oh honey - everything is gonna be just dandy ya hear me. Ya got me. Hell ya got the whole county supporting your ass! You are gonna be just fine, hopefully John will just forget about all of this after the book thang. Or just hurry up and fuck the memory out of him,"

She got a bite to the hand for that one, in which she just winks and laughs as she throws herself on the couch next to me. The next five minutes are Sharky and Addie squabbling over who sits next to me, in the end I have to move and plop myself in the middle of the two, you wouldn't think they were adults the way they acted. Then again I'm wearing a large shirt with a cartoon bull on it with big blue letters reading 'Testy Festy - putting our all in balls' and the fact that I'm wearing boxers with lightbulbs on them, they had been a gift from Staci who had handed them to me and saying that giving him a strip show with these would be a 'bright idea'. I didn't appreciate the sentiment and neither did Joey when she clonked him on the head with a beer mat. I haven't seen the pair out of work for a while, then again I have barely seen them in work - I didn't know much about the Seeds but I knew that a lot of altercations have happened lately and their names have been brought up. Joey is often sent to deal with John, when she comes back it's with the scariest scowl I've ever seen on a person, that scary that when she comes in I practically throw myself off my seat to make her a coffee with two sugars and to have a cookie ready to shove in her mouth. From what she has said John likes to run his mouth, which I sadly know now too and can fully understand her anger and now I really appreciate the photo she has of him in the training room, I was at first worried about all the bullet holes and throwing knives in that angelic face of his and now I can't wait to join her on her Seed stress relief. 

Nancy however complained about the picture and Joey's methods, but no-one paid her any attention, she was the only one in the department to go to the sermons and she often carried that damn book with her. I would have asked her for the book to borrow it, but if I do I will never hear the end of it, I don't want 'Nagging Nancy' on my ass.  
Does that mean if I go to the sermon that I have to meet the other two? Joseph and the other one? I didn't know the other brother's name but according to Addie he was a so called 'mountain daddy'. I pray that he never meets Addie, he may give her the punch she deserves if he is as big and scary as others have said. Though if he does punch Addie I will knock him the fuck out - only after laughing at Addie on the ground first. Knowing her she would be horny by the punch, that woman is aroused by anything. You could be covered in mud and Addie would still wanna get 'down and dirty'. I mean I'm in a shirt that probably hasn't been washed in a good few months and my legs aren't as smooth as I would like them to be and yet here she is groping my leg meat like I'm a god damn meal.

I ward off her groping by slapping her, Sharky isn't helping as he tries to lick my face. I'm warding the two off when my phone vibrates on the coffee table, I shove Sharky away and snatch my phone and plop myself on his lap so my feet are now in Addie's lap.

_Deputy Adams how are you this fine afternoon? I hope you are well considering your misadventures last night, I hope you have been considering my offer from earlier on today it would be a shame to end this beneficial partnership so soon. You don't have to reply to this but for your sake I would._

__

The nerve of this motherfucker. Sharky must have noticed probably due to my tensing or maybe he heard the phone breaking at the grip I had. He begins to move his finger all frantically as he spots the name I've given him on my contact - 'Gucci Whore', he mouths to Addie all excitedly.

_I have thought about it John and yes I will attend the sermon and get the book._

__

He replies straight away.

_Wrath I am pleased you answered I am glad we are on the same wavelength. I will be seeing you tomorrow for the sermon I can't wait to see you there._

__

__

I go to put down my phone when Addie snatches it from my grasp, Sharky detains me with his arms and I scramble to get free.  
I can't see what Addie is texting but I know I should be worried when she shares a look with Sharky and he snorts and grabs me by my legs and spreads them. A very giggly Addie crouches down and takes a snap of my spread crotch and gets a full on picture of my lightbulb boxers.  
Kicking out of his grasp I snatch my phone back only to see a very exposed picture of me sent to 'Gucci Whore', a full on picture of my boxers and my legs - what is worse is that Sharky is clearly seen based on his obvious and garish tattoo and I am clearly seen sat on his lap. Maybe I should be glad that mu face can't be seen due to the clear rage that is on it another reason for him to refer to me as wrath.

Under my photo is a caption reading - 'I can think of an idea or two Johnny boy'.

The message reads read.

And John starts typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter tomorrow I plan on writing a much longer one for the sermon scene and some John shenanigans so please don't give up on me!  
> Thank you all!


	4. aww my fucking eggs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John responds, Deputy Adams attends the sermon to get the book and then she gets eggs - it doesn't quite go to plan.
> 
> should i make this a Jacob seed/deputy as well?

I hate Addie. I hate Sharky. I hate John. And I hate my stupid underwear.  


Yesterday Addie sent a quite 'revealing' photo of me on Sharky's lap to my favourite asshole John Seed, he was quick to respond much to the enjoyment of Addie and Sharky who began laughing hysterically after his reply. John must have been glued to his phone when we started our small chat as he was quick to read it and quick to respond, how desperate is this guy to get me to his stupid brother's sermon. I would have hoped he wouldn't have responded to the picture but he did of course, his reply was enough to make me stand up and throw my phone across the room, I didn't break it but the screen is a bit more sensitive than usual. John had the audacity to send a reply of: 

_'Wrath you'll have to try harder than that to persuade me. But seeing as Boshaw is there I think you'll be satisfied for the time being. After all Wrath me and you have all the time in the world for satisfaction now, though the image is much appreciated and gives me more reason to make you attend the sermon. I look forward to cleansing you.'_

__That's why I'm more worried about attending the sermon today, what if 'fly by' has told Joseph about my photo incident or worse the smack to the face? I hope that no-one will recognise me, Sharky had kindly inputted that no-one would know me due to all the clothes I was wearing: he deserved the whack to the head when I threw the remote. I don't know why I'm so nervous, my blue dress shirt is stiff against my throat and I'm tempted to undo one of the buttons that attach my collar together but I refrain, I don't fancy John reminding me about how much of a sinner I am, what I would consider a bit of breathing room he would think I was trying to seduce him and the whole church. He had been ominous himself, I had no idea if he was even going to be here, I hope he isn't. Even worse what if Nancy is there? I whack my head on the steering wheel at the though, I'm parked near the church but I still haven't got out the car. I'm early of course. Early so I could mentally prepare myself for what was to come. People walk past me in smart clothes, women in dresses and hair neatly done up; the men are in crisp white shirts and ironed pants. All of a sudden I feel like I'm not appropriately dressed - my shirt is suddenly appearing a bit too tight and my black jeans more snug than I would have liked, I think my boots have mud on them and when I look in the rear-view mirror I see how messy my hair is, due to how short it is my hair is sticking up in peachy-pink spikes. Maybe I should have dyed my hair._ _

__

__

__

__

People are staring at my car. 

Why are people staring at my car? 

The paranoia makes me feel ten times worse when the people waiting for the sermon turn and stare in my direction, this furthers my confirmation that I'm not dressed right. The women are turning their noses up at me and one of the elderly men that walks past me rolls his eyes. I am a deputy for god's sake! This church has stripped me of any respect that I once had. I contemplate whether I should stick my finger up at him, what else have I got to lose? Thankfully, someone knocks on my car window, a wide face and brown eyes greets me from the other side and I tense my whole body as I go to recoil in shock at the fact that Nancy is right outside.

"Ripley! You finally came!" 

I realise that I can hear her perfectly clear and then I notice that my window is slightly rolled down - I realise then that I am not the direct problem - these people have a thing against Eminem. 

Turning my car radio off I wind down my window so Nancy can stick her fat head in, "Nancy! It's good to see you,"

"I knew you would come eventually! Out of all of them you would be the one to come! I told everyone you would!"

"Everyone?"

She nods frantically at that and smiles wide, "The Father has been expecting you,"

"The Father?"

"Ripley!" She shakes her head in disappointment at my lack of knowledge. "The Father - Joseph Seed - he knew you would be coming today! He made the sermon special for you!"

"Wow he really really didn't have to,"

Now I'm shitting myself as I glance at Nancy and the church.

"Ripley they'll be opening the doors soon, come wait with me and I'll sit with you! I am so happy you are here, people said that you went to The Baptist pleading for salvation, I am so glad you did,"

As I step out the car I am stumped by multiple things in her sentence, one - sitting with Nancy, two - who the fuck is The Baptist and three - pleading? She pulls me by the arm and I can't help but ask who The Baptist is.

"Oh Ripley you do make me laugh! The Baptist is John Seed! He told the flock that you went to him and were begging to be cleansed of your sins! Isn't this great? Now me and you can try and convince the others to come along and atone too,"

That slimey son of a bitch. He hadn't mentioned that he had told everyone that I had come to him. No wonder he wanted me to come to this god damn thing so badly. 

"So am I meeting all of the Seeds today Nancy? I'm quite nervous about all of this," all things considering I was genuinely concerned about this. 

"Herald John will be there and so will The Father of course, but Herald Jacob has other duties I believe," 

Jacob - so that was the other one I'll remember that for later, I'm going to try and find as much information as I can about these brothers. 

"Come on Ripley! The Father awaits us," 

Pinching the bridge of my nose I let Nancy drag me to a small group of people that bow their heads in greeting and begin chatting excitedly about the sermon that is about to take place, I hear my name in some parts and I smile as they greet me. After that I tone them out and get my phone out to send a not very friendly text to 'fly by'. 

_Baptist Boy I didn't know I was such a celebrity today, I guess I have you to thank for that._

The reply is pretty much instant. 

_Wrath it's good to know that you made it today - the others are well aware of your accepting state to the church much to their and my delight._

_I'm only getting the book and then leaving John I don't plan on sticking around and making friends._

_You will attend the whole sermon. You will get the book and read it. Then you can leave and expect me to contact you on a later date._

_How long will this even be? I have things that need to be done today._

_The sermons vary but considering this one is for you it will be considerably lengthy due to all the sins you carry. And by things to do - I think Mr. Boshaw can wait._

I choke on the saliva in my mouth as I type back furiously. 

_Sins? You don't even know me I find this to be incredibly unjustified. And what and who I do in my life is my business! Not yours and defintley not the church._

_Wrath this is where you are wrong. You will be cleansed of your wrath and your greed and more importantly all that lust you've been showing to me._

_I have displayed no such thing and I don't plan on lusting after you in any way ever._

_Your picture says differently my dear Wrath._

I should have stopped typing - but I didn't. 

_I was meant to send that to your brother Jacob. I was just showing him what he has to look forward to - I hope he takes up my offer and pays me a visit. I'll keep my legs open ready._

____________I don't get a reply after that - I'm surprised the 'Herald' hasn't jumped to accuse me of my lust but he stays silent only reading the message and not replying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________White double doors are pulled open and the inside of the church from what I can tell is warm from the gust of heat that emitts from inside, Nancy pulls at my arm tightly and she's pratically bouncing on the balls of her feet, she drags me to a pew at the back (thank god for that). I'm on the end at least so I can prepare for a quick escape. Glancing around I try and locate the book I need, the only thing at the back of the church is the load of candles stacked on the shelves and two guys at the church doors. At this point the church is packed full of people and Nancy still hasn't let go of my arm, I peer over sitting heads as I look for the stupid book that John said I needed. I'm still searching for it when he walks out - The Father. Joseph Seed is an attractive man. I can totally appreciate an attractive man. But how does he expect me to concentrate on his sermon when he walks out like that. I should be concerned about the LUST that is cut into his skin below his belly button, but I can't help but stare at - well - to put it more respectively his whole pelvic region. Not only that but that man has a good form and is that a man bun? I should have come to one of these sooner. Nancy must have noticed my ogling and she pinches my arm hard as she gives me a dirty look, but I know she sees what I see judging by the warm blush on her face. 'Nagging Nancy' had a crush on the preacher - it was fitting. When I look back up I see that Joseph's eyes are locked in my direction and my mouth goes dry, did he see me staring him down like he was a god damn slice of pie? When he realises I'm looking directly at him he smiles and it's a warm welcoming smile that reaches his eyes behind yellow lenses. He was wearing yellow aviators in a church? Nervous I smile back at him and he smiles wider as he brings his hands forward in a welcoming gesture which signals he was about to start. He turns to smile at the rest of his flock and greets them with a warm 'Welcome my children," in which everyone chants back 'Welcome Father'. I stay silent and get another pinch, I'm too busy either looking for the book or staring at Joseph's hip bones, on further examination of the church (not Joseph) I see the book I need in someone's hands. Sadly the relief is not permanent. I know those stupid hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________None other than John Seed clasps the book I desire in his stupid, small hands with their stupid tattoos. I meet his eyes and he's staring at me with a mocking grin. I glance at Joseph who is making small talk with one of the children in the front, when I realise he isn't looking at me I mouth at John a quick 'Fuck you'. He shows his teeth and I see him tense up in agitation wanting to bite back. Joseph turns to look at him and John smiles all sweet and innocent with big, blue eyes and clasped hands on my book, when Joseph begins to walk to the front again he mouths back a hurried 'You wish'. This isn't my first whisper-mouth challenge though which is unfortunate for him as before Joseph can even open his mouth and look at me again I have already mouthed 'I wish it was Jacob' and I accompany it with a lewd gesture that I was almost unable to complete as Nancy began happily tugging my arm. I take pleasure in the growl John releases and quickly disguises it as a cough as everyone turns to him, the book is shaking in his hand and his eyes are defintley glaring into my soul._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"My children. We have a new soul among us - the lamb brought to us is Deputy Adams, she is here to join our flock and to atone for her sins past and current, she has sought us out today in order to gain understanding and to be tought the ways of Eden's Gate, let us all welcome Miss. Adams,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eden's Gate? That was something I had heard of. I couldn't dwell on it further as all the heads in the church turned to me and in unison welcomed me to the flock. What was more worrying was that I had been referred to as lamb? Was I some sort of sacrifice?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Deputy Adams will join us in order to sustain our hope for freedom and prosperity, she will join us and help the people, she will be there to aid us with the collapse and she will be there when we wait for our new Eden,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The whole time he stares into my eyes and I can't help but look away as he does so, the rest of his words become a blur as he keeps talking and he keeps staring. I hear certain words that stick into my brain like blades, 'Lust' , 'Wrath', 'Collapse' and 'Snake'. I can't fathom what any of this means or what it has to do with me, but I can sense a threat in his words of 'snake in the garden'. This feels less and less like a welcoming speech and more like a warning of what to do, if I don't am I the future snake that causes this collapse? My head hurts and I feel sick, the church is suddenly too warm and the candles are blidning to look at, as I glance away and look at the TV that hangs on the wall it reads - EDEN'S GATE in big, white letters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before I know it people are rising and I leap up out of my seat, I feel like I'm suffocating in my own skin and I run my hands through my hair not caring how messy it will look. I turn to leave and remember the book, but at this point I feel the need to just get out of this place. I'm stopped by Nancy who pulls me towards Joseph at the front. He's talking to an elderly couple, the elderly man I recognise as the guy who rolled his eyes at me when I was in the car earlier, when Nancy brings us over and bows her head at Joseph, the man grasps my hands and begs for forgiveness for his rude actions earlier. I can only nod as he looks at me with tears in his eyes, he squeezes my hands and leaves with multiple whispered and frantic thank yous and as soon as his hands leave mine Joseph has them in his. He looks at me with eyes that appear green from behind yellow lenses and he leans forward and puts our heads together, for once in my life I stay silent with no funny remark or retort to make._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You are kind to forgive Mr. West for his rude actions today though I didn't expect any less from you,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He pulls his head away and smiles at me, my hands are still in his and I worry I'm sweating all over his hands. I stare at his face so my eyes don't wonder to his - his - anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's no problem at all, my music taste was poor considering my destination so I apologise for that,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Laughing he squeezes my hands softly before letting them go, "As I have been told you are very kind, did you enjoy the sermon my child?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I did. You talk well, I was drawn to every word I can see why people hold such high regards for you Father Seed,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm glad you liked it I could see you were very well invested, despite your eyes wandering, were you looking for something?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stammering I worry that he is on about me checking him out earlier but when I see his face is still warm and friendly I realise he must mean when I was looking all around for the book, "Well Father Seed I was looking for where I am supposed to recieve one of your books? I plan on reading it this week in order to gain more insight,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Joseph's smile widens at this information, " I am glad you are taking this seriously my child, when I had heard that you had sought out my brother in order to atone I knew you were fit for the project, John tells me you've accepted the date for your cleansing and that you have admitted your sins so I am proud to weclome you in the flock lamb,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cleansing? I hide my confusion by answering him, "I am eager to be cleansed Father Seed according to John I am riddled with sin so I can see his concern for me,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"John looks forward to it though I am suprised you went to him and not Jacob, as a woman of the law I would have thought you would have wanted to join a more active role in the community lamb. Is there a particular reason for your choice?,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Now I can't tell if John told him about the accidental groping and the picture as he stares me down, did he think I chose John as some act of 'lust'? That I chose 'fly by' due to his pretty and very punchable face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nancy answers for me thankfully, "Father, Ripley here was unware of Jacob until I informed her, I think if she had known Herald Jacob's regime she would have signed up a while ago,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nodding I turn to him again, "I apologise for my lack of knowledge of the project but that is why I am here, hopefully there will be more opportunities to engage with your brother in order to discuss those sorts of matters,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The amount of bullshit that comes out my mouth shocks me. I don't plan on being cleansed or joining Jacob's physical regime, I don't plan on joining the flock either or going to another sermon. At least my bullshit makes Nancy and Joseph beam at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I am glad you wish to help us, I will make Jacob aware of your interest to join his training camp but with you being a deputy I think he will gladly take you on," He turns to John who is lurking nearby, clearly eavesdropping but he hides it with another innocent smile. "John would you be so kind to give Deputy Adams here that book,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________John's face falls slightly at that and I can barely hide a smirk. He must have planned to make me beg for the book or do something in order to get it, there was nothing he could do now Joseph was here and he must have known that as soon as I had the book I was gonna be hightailing my ass out of there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes of course Joseph,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Strutting over to me he places the book in my expecting hands, as I grasp it he wraps his hands around my clasped ones. Leaning in I can smell the mint on his breath and the colonge he wears, it's not cheap, he smiles in my face and looks me in the eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I look forward to our future engagements Deputy Adams, atoning will be hard but I will see you through it,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I almost laugh in his face and he scowls as he sees the grin I fail to hide, "I look forward to being atoned Mr. Seed, though I may be off your hands sooner than you think,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Puzzled he turns to Joseph who smiles warmly at the two of us, oblivious to our little transaction, "Miss. Adams here has taken an interest in Jacob's work, I will mention it to him when we return home, knowing Jacob he will accept the task of taking care of our lamb here,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Is that so? Well before you go training with my brother I implore you to atone with me first, we have much to discuss Deputy Adams,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________John's grip hardens in mine and I can't hide a wince at his grip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"John,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At the mention of his name falling from Joseph's mouth, he lets go quickly and I grip the book hard, he walks back over to stand by Joseph with his head down and fists clenched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Miss. Adams I am glad you attended today and I look forward to seeing you at more sermons, I will inform Jacob and I will see you this week for your cleansing, please drive home safely,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Thank you for the sermon Father Seed I thoroughly enjoyed it and I will see you this week, I hope you stay out of trouble, stay safe. Father Seed. Nancy. Mr. Seed,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At that I turn to leave and I don't look back, my threat was small and might have gone unoticed but my 'stay out of trouble' line hopefully make a small impact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________(~Time Skip~)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Usually I would have hated doing grocery shopping but this was a blessing compared to being in that church, both of my bags are slung over one of each my arm, the big bag of pretzels and the six-pack of beer is a gift for when I get home and the other bag has the usual things needed for my survival, a bunch of noodles, jugs of juice and other shit that I had just thrown in. Sadly I had no space for my carton of eggs so I held them , cupped in my hands all awkwardly, I wasn't worried the car was just outside and it I wouldn't have to walk so far. As I turn to leave through the automatic doors I walk smack bang into the hardest object which sends my eggs flying to the ground where they smash into small, pathetic pieces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Aww my fucking eggs!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The object that I've walked into isn't actually an object it's a person. And boy is he huge. Built like a brick-shit house he towers over me and my lithe, tired self, he wears a simple t-shirt which is as stained as mine usually are, though the dirty and sweat soaked shirt does his body a lot of justice. Though a majority of him is covered by a large army jacket, covered with camo and slightly stained with mud. Thick arms covered in burns and I see that his face is covered in the same thing - that look painful as hell. Ginger hair shaved at the sides and almost curled over his face near the top, he has bright, blue eyes and boy are they angry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You should watch where you're going,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The nerve of this guy. He doesn't even apologise to me and he doesn't even look sorry as he stares me down. I've had a shit day and as hot-headed as I am I march closer to close the distance and stand up on my tippy-toes so I can reach his face, "You should just fuck off back to dumpster you came from you ginger prick!" With that I heft my bags over my shoulder and storm to my car, placing my bags on the seats in the back, as I sit in the front I message Sharky asking him to come over after my shitty day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Shark come round will you? I've had the worst day in my whole shitty existence._

_I am on my way. To be honest I was already on my way. Like I'm less than five minutes away. I have beer and chicken._

_You are an angel Shark. See you when I get back._

_See you Ripper. I also brought my porn DVD if that's okay I think we will both enjoy watching 'The Milking Maids' it might set the mood for our romantic chicken dinner evening._

________________Snorting I tuck my phone away and go to start the car and leave when someone taps at my window. Tensing as I prepare for 'Nagging Nancy' to make another wide - faced comeback I am more suprised to see the ginger haired stranger from earlier. I roll down my windows and look at him expectantly. Next thing I know I'm having a carton of eggs shoved at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Here,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Grabbing the eggs I put them on the seat next to me, "Thank you? You didn't have to do that but I appreciate it after you brutually murdered my eggs,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You walked into me,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You could have caught my eggs,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He rubs his face and looks at me with annoyance, "You're lucky I'm playing nice after Joseph told me about your interest in the project,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You know Father Seed?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I do,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh so are you one of the 'flock' people? You like praise the Heralds and the Bible 2.0 and shit?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You could say that,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I can't help but snort at that, "Mate if only you knew the shit I've been having off those guys for the last few days,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He raises an eyebrow at that and I can't help but go on I don't care if he tells on me or not it doesn't matter and I'm already pissed as it is so I rant to him, "The younger one 'fly by Seed' he is all on my ass all of a sudden and The Father expects me to be a good little church girl and rid of my sins, and now I have to be cleansed and join 'Mr. Mountain Daddy' with his stupid training programme,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Never has a smirk looked so vicious on anyone, he could win against Hudson though I would put my money on this guy, he leans closer on the window and he is pratically in the car with me, what is with these people and proximity?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I suggest you be careful on who you speak to, I don't think my brother would appreciate the fact that you lied to his face Deputy Adams so I suggest you keep all these thoughts to yourself,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Fuck me. This was the other one! This was Jacob Seed!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh come on! How was I supposed to know you were him?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________All his does is point to his jacket - JAKOB SEED are in large letters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh fuck off with all of that!" I groan and hit my head on the steering wheel before looking up at him again, "Are you going to tell your brother about this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No," He repeats before leaning in closer, "No I won't tell him because I know about your little arrangement with my brother, you'll continue to be a good little deputy and do as he says and if you do you won't get fired and your friend doesn't get arrested, so say what you want but be careful who you say it to. But either way I'll be seeing you in training Deputy,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________All I can do is nod and that and let out a mocking, "Yes Sir,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A slightly pleased smirk crosses his face and he pulls away from the car and I can swear I hear his knees click as he straightens up and steps away, he approaches a large truck and as I turn on my ignition and go to leave he calls out to me again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I heard that you mentioned a visit Deputy I might just take you up on that offer when I have the time,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I drive away quickly and I can hear his mocking laugh as I speed away. The Seeds were now a huge problem of mine and now another one had more blackmail on me that he could use against me. I turn on the radio and blast whoever is on, I can't hear the music as I focus on my thoughts and on what the fuck I am supposed to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As I pull into my drive I see Sharky's truck pulled up out front and I see that he has let himself in with the key I gave him, Sharky must have been waiting for me to pull up as he comes out in his boxers (which were covered in flames) and his stupid hat as he hurries on over to help me with my bags, he grabs the two and leaves me wih the eggs with a corny pun of 'eggcelent choice'._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As I look down at the eggs, I realise that I hadn't seen Jacob come out with anything else, so why had he gone into the store if he wasn't planning on buying anything?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Shaking my head I walk through the front door and put the eggs on the side, and go to unpack the shopping bags, which thankfully Sharky had done in advance, but knowing him he put them all in the wrong places so I'll redo it tomorrow. Upon walking into the living room, Sharky throws one of his t-shirts at me and tells me to 'take off my clothes and get on the couch so Dr. Sharkster can solve the problem'. All I can do is smile tiredly and do as he says, I lie on his side with my head on his shoulder and let it all out, he pats my head and occasionally feeds me a chicken wing as the porno plays on the TV. Next to me on the cushion lies the Book Of Joseph._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When Sharky falls alseep I lean back against him and pick up the book. I open it and start reading._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________'The messenger is often attacked for delivering bad news..'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hi and stuff ^-^  
> i am tempted to make this a jacob seed/deputy as well and perhaps make this either a love triangle or a polyseed (but without joseph - unless people want that)  
> please let me know if you would like multiple seed pairings!


	5. did you get bigger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob visits the deputy - Sharky is causing trouble - John finds out.  
> Nothing good came come of this.
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the one yesterday - expect a longer chapter tomorrow!

I manage to get the day off work after phoning Joey and letting her know about the events that transpired yesterday, I also manage to give her fair warning of Nancy thinking I am now a religious prayer buddy, she laughs on the other end before letting me know that she'll be careful around Nancy and warn Staci and Earl. What sucks about this time off is that I thought I could at least get a lie in and sit in my underwear and feel sorry for myself. It's seven in the morning when someone starts banging on my door like no tomorrow. Sharky grumbles next to me on the sofa and buries his head in my neck, patting his head softly I heave myself up off my make-shift bed, the Book of Joseph is on the floor so I pick it up and place it on the coffee table. I didn't finish it but I'm a fairly fast reader so I was at least just over halfway, the book may be a load of bollocks to me but that man can write well. The door bangs again and Sharky groans louder and it sounds like he's getting up.

"Rip tell that asshole to leave us alone I ain't done with snuggle time yet,"

When the door bangs again I can't help but growl as I stomp towards it, yanking it open with a scowl I go to chase off the prick who thinks seven in the morning is acceptable to be banging on people's doors. I'm surprised to see a familiar face on the other side.

"Hmm so the offer you gave me was serious," 

Jacob Seed smirks as he looks me up and down, appraising my large shirt which exposes a lot of my legs and my collarbones. I can't help it. I slam the door in his face. When he bangs again and I open it the smirk is gone. 

"What are you doing here? It's seven in the fucking morning - I'm tired and I wanna not deal with anyone for the next twenty-four hours,"

He stands straighter in my doorway in the same camo jacket as yesterday where his initials on the front mock me, his outfit hasn't really changed that much, a cleaner shirt from what I can tell and the same ratty looking jeans with mud encrusted boots. His sleeves are pulled up exposing scarred skin and he absentmindedly scratches at the more sore looking ones. I think he catches my gaze and he stops scratching and instead settles for crossing his arms. 

"I'm here to pick you up for training,"

I gawk at him, "Training?"

"We agreed that I would pick you up for training,"

"It's seven in the morning,"

"And?"

"You expect me to do any vigorous activity at seven in the morning on my day off?"

Leaning on the door way he gets in close to my face as he rests his arm on the door frame, "I could take up your offer - might help you warm up," he smirks which is all teeth and leans closer.

So I try and slam the door on him again, this time he stops it with his foot and he grunts at me in annoyance as I try and push him out, "How did you even know I was gonna be here? Usually I'm at work by now so how did you know I was free?"

"John told me,"

"No he didn't he wouldn't tell you that,"

Laughing slightly he shakes his head, "No you're right he wouldn't. To be honest if he found out I was here messing with his toy he'd drive his ass down here as quick as he could,"

"Is this because of the text I sent him about you? Is he really that childish?"

Shrugging he looks back at me and turns to try and peer into my hallway where I shift the door away from his prying eyes. I think I can hear Sharky in the living room judging by the soft clatter, he's probably moving the plates from our chicken last night so I smile softly. Jacob raises an eyebrow at that which I challenge with a raised eyebrow of my own which makes him shake his head with a scowl.

"You got company?"

"Yeah,"

"Who?"

"Does it matter? Are you gonna have a hissy fit like John? Ya gonna throw your hands in the air and berate me on my sins?"

Scowl deepening he flashes teeth at me again as he stares me down, "I don't do that shit, but now I can see why you're dressed like that,"

Scoffing as I roll my eyes I shift so my hand is on my hip in what I hope is a mocking pose, "I'm dressed like this because I always dress like this at home, besides it's only Sharky he's my brother from another mother, I'd rather fuck myself with a cactus than touch him like that,"

"Boshaw hmm? I'm pretty sure I heard mentions of his name from John's room,"

"John masturbates thinking of Sharky?"

He snorts at that, "No Deputy. When I walked past it was more like -" he gestures with his hands and makes a grunt when his shoulder clicks.

"Oh my god! 'Fly by' was having a temper tantrum about Sharky and me?"

"'Fly by'?"

I wave him off and can't help but laugh at the fact that Jacob has blatantly grassed up John on his little tantrums, I bet he does his monlogues in the mirror - as he brushes his hair and combs his beard, man what a bitch. When I glance back Jacob is staring me down, I guess he's not gonna leave until we do the training and there's no way I'm leaving the house in Sharky's shirt and my underwear so I reluctantly open the door further and ask if he would like to come in, when he just stands there I let out a groan and go to pull him in. He snatches his arm away before I can even touch him and just stalks past me budging my shoulder as he does so. Scoffing again I close the door and turn to walk in the living room to give a warning to Sharky about who's here, thankfully Jacob waits outside my living room door and I can't help but be grateful for the fact that Sharky now at least won't shit himself. Sharky runs his mouth like I do but even he knows his limits, John would just pull a hissy fit and considering Sharky was slightly taller it would be more humorous than intimidating, but with Jacob - I don't think Sharky wants to die. Unlike me. I'll say what I like to him. 

As I enter I call out to Sharky who I can hear in the kitchen now, Jacob walks past me and stands by my bookshelf, he looks at my old certificates and the the old photo of me and my Dad. My hair is long in the picture and I must be about nine or ten, my hair was also its original blonde colour and my skin was tanned more so than I am now, I'm in a red shirt and overalls with wellies that swallow my feet. My Dad is crouched next to me, big grin on his face as I hold up the large trout in my hand. We had gone fishing in the holidays, it was my first catch and I remember how proud my Dad had been, we had taken the fish back home and Mom had made a feast out of it. I can almost taste the boiled potatoes we had with it. Jacob must have seen my sad smile as I look at the picture with him, I think he's too awkward to ask so I tell him instead.

"That's my Dad and that big fucker is the first catch I ever made on my own, he loved to fish and always took me out to teach me whenever he could,"

"Fishing is a good skill to have,"

"It is,"

I reach out and straighten the picture, my Dad faces my living room more directly now, his stubbled face beaming and his green eyes crinkled in joy, I can't help but smile again. When I turn to Jacob his mouth is open as if about to ask a question and he raises his hand out to me. However, before he can make contact with me a loud voice fills the room.

"Who wants bacon!?"

Before I can say 'Hell yes!' I notice something odd about Sharky. So does Jacob by his slightly widened eyes and the sudden drop of his hand. If I was alone and Sharky had entered the way he did I would have just answered and gladly took the bacon from him, but I have company so now I can see how this must look. Sharky stands in my living room after doing a sudden dive from the kitchen, his cap is sat on his head and he has a plate of bacon in each hand, the fact that he is precariously holding my plates like that after I keep telling him not to as he's already broken six is not the biggest problem that's on my mind. The biggest problem is that he has run in here stark naked. He has also run in here and so things are moving that I don't wanna see moving.

"Sharky - Jacob has come over - to take me training,"

"I can see that," Sharky stands frozen as he holds the bacon high above his head, I see that his eyes are wide and he gulps which is more audible than he thought as he chokes on his saliva.

"I'm gonna get dressed, when I come back you better be dressed too," I turn to walk up the stairs to my room, when I'm by the stairs I pause when I'm on the first step, "Jacob help yourself to the bacon and there's coffee in the pot, leave some for me. Also, please don't kill Sharky - that's for me to do later,"

"It doesn't seem like the only thing you'll be doing for him later," 

I would have turned back to retort but this situation is so fucked and I just can't find the energy to reply so I just groan loudly and stomp upstairs. I try and be quick so Sharky isn't on his own for too long knowing him he would make a stupid dick joke and end up hiding in the kitchen. Throwing on my black vest and a pair of leggings, I brush my teeth and wash my face, while I'm in there I douse myself in deodorant and pluck at a nose hair that's been bugging me for the last few days and knowing the Seeds like to get close I think it's smart to. After pulling on some grey trainer socks I jog downstairs and fluff up my hair quickly before putting my cap on that had 'Pussy Power' in big letters on the front. Sharky is thankfully still alive and even better dressed. He's stiff as a plank of wood as he sits facing Jacob who doesn't help matters by just standing and staring Sharky down with his arms crossed, Jacob has a way of making people squirm - Sharky is barely supressing his nerves as he occasionally shifts from his tense state, but I can't blame him I'd be the same if Jacob was staring unblinking at my head without looking away. Jacob doesn't even acknowledge me as I walk in, but Sharky does as he leaps up and grabs my arm.

"Ripper! Thank god! I mean - hey - morning and shit! You look good - I mean you look decent - mature even -"

I wrap my arm around his waist and clonk him on the head, "Calm down."

I drag Sharky back to the couch and set him back down on it as I turn to Jacob who has watched our whole exchange, at least he's looking at me now instead, he looks up at my hat and rolls his eyes.

"You got something against pussy power my friend?"

He doesn't reply and just walks back out into the hallway. He's tracked mud in the house and I groan at the mess I'll have to clean up later, but when Sharky gives me a nod assuring me he'll clean it I feel myself relax a bit.

"I'll be back gods know when Shark but I'll be back tonight, you staying another night?"

"Nah - I'll wait for you to get back but I'll leave tonight, Hurk is gonna pick me up later, can he come over while you're out?"

"Sure thanks Sharky," I kiss his head and grab a few rashes of bacon and Sharky hands me the water bottle that he's got out for me and places, with a mouthful of bacon I turn to him again as I go to leave, "The porn is in the cabinet by the potted plant and I have pizza and beer in the fridge, if you want to order anything use my card okay it'll be my treat,"

"Thanks Ripper! Love you!" 

I laugh as he scrambles for his phone excited to get Hurk on over and quickly does a quick walk to the cabinet to get the porn, "Love you too, later!"

When I walk out - by walk I mean awkward hop as I shove my feet in my trainers- Jacob is outside by my mailbox, he stands stiff and moves his feet impatiently as he waits for me to tie up my laces. I reach round and attach my phone to my hip and I hold my water in my hand.

"So what we doing today?"

"Running,"

"Is that it?"

"You expecting more?"

"I was expecting sparring or perhaps weapon practice,"

"Another time,"

With that Jacob starts jogging, I hurry to catch up and I quickly try and match my speeds with his long strides, "You're in jeans? How are you gonna jog in jeans?"

"You can run in anything,"

"But jeans?"

"Less talk and more running,"

Jacob ignores me for the rest of the run, he barely pants as he goes, whereas after the second hour of running my lungs are starting to fail me. He doesn't slow down and he keeps a steady pace as he powers on through, I don't know how he manages to keep a calm face as he moves, I'm pretty sure my mouth is wide open and my face is red as fuck. I'm glad I wore black as I'm sweating my tits off, the leggings I'm wearing stick to me and I can feel my hair sticking at the nape of my neck. As I run I feel my phone vibrate by my hip and I reach down to pick it up but give up as I realise how sweaty my hands are, I've already done enough damage to my phone I don't need it to slip in my nastiness and break on the floor. Besides I think Jacob would just leave me out here or he'd pick my ass up and run with me on his shoulder, both are shit to think of. Then I think of how he got here. Did he run here? He wasn't even sweating! How? Jacob from what I can tell is a bit older than me, I know John is thirty something - one or two I can't remember, then it's Joseph and then it's Jacob. For a man over forty he is in peak condition! He's clearly bigger and fitter than John despite the slight muscle on 'baptist boy', Jacob makes John look like a twig. I think Jacob can hear my thoughts as he looks over at me for the first time since we set off. "Did you get bigger?" "What?" I growl at him and I can only manage a wheezy 'Fuck off!' in which he seems to snicker as he shakes his head and keeps running.

We must run for another hour and a half and Jacob hasn't looked at me since I told him to politely go away, I slurp on my water like no tomorrow and I'm careless as I choke and I spit it all over myself. Jacob stands by me and I see that he has no water. He's less sweaty than I am but I can see his chest moving a bit quicker than usual. I've been told I'm too nice despite my eloquent language skills, so I hand him my water which he downs in long gulps and uses the remainder of it to tip on his head. As he walks to throw the bottle away in a nearby bin, I look at the view in front of me, we've run all the way to one of the tourist picnic spots, so I'm able to sit on the old picnic table and look at the valley that lies below us from the high ridge we reached. With that I take my phone out after taking my cap off - as I look at one of the waterfalls and I quickly take a picture and send it to Sharky so he knows where I am in case Jacob changes his mind and does throw me off the wooden railing into the rocks below. I then see that I have a message from my dear friend 'Gucci Whore'.

_Wrath I'm just checking in. I went to pay a visit but was greeted by Boshaw and his imbecile of a cousin. They tell me you've gone out on business. I'll have to rearrange another date with you Wrath. ___

__John came over? I then realise that if Jacob discovered that I wasn't at work due to John (which I still haven't found out how despite my pestering), then Jacob hadn't let John know about what I was doing today. I smirk as a plan formulates in my mind._ _

__

__My apologies John I was on a long run today with a good friend of mine. ____

__

As usual John's reply is instant. 

_A run? I'm suprised Wrath - I guess that crosses sloth off your list of sins. ___

_I was suprised too John when he came over and saw me in such a state! I was barely dressed! ___

_He? With Boshaw and Drubman at yours I can't think of anyone else who would join you. With Deputy Pratt busy at work and Rye with his wife I can't think of who this friend might be._

____

____

___I chuckle - perhaps a bit more hysterically than I would have liked as Jacob turns back to me - his jacket is off and he's thrown it next to me on the seat of the table. Jacob only helps to fuel my desire of pissing John off as I see that the water has soaked into his shirt so it sticks to him, he pulls off a rugged, hot woodsman vibe as he stretches in the sun. So I can't help but take a quick picture and send it to John, with a caption of 'Yeah I really tired him out'. Of course I send one to Addie with a quick text of 'You were right about the Mountain Daddy vibe'. When Jacob does come back over it's not because he's finished stretching or that he wants to talk to me again, it's because his phone starts ringing from his jacket pocket and I can stop the laughter from coming out._ _ _

__________When he puts the phone close to his hear he recoils when a very upset John screams at him, "How dare you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jacob gives me a look and walks away a bit further into the trees and I can hear a muffled John scream at him, I look away out of courtesy and continue texting Addie and Sharky to let them know what I've done. By the time Jacob comes back I'm crying with laughter at the video Sharky sends me, a very alarmed and annoyed John is at me door as he asks for me and is met by Hurk saying that I was going out for some good old fashioned 'butt sex', John goes stiff at the word and at that point I'm snorting, now wonder he put 'business' he was too proud to put the latter. But I'll be having words to them about telling John that as an excuse. The rest of the video shows a snorting Sharky and a a smiley Hurk wave away a very stompy Seed as he marches back to his car. All Jacob does is stare down at me and I just grin back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"John isn't happy,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I heard, in fact I think the whole forest heard,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"He's gonna be bitching to me as soon as I get back, you know that right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That's not my problem,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It will be,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I raise my eyebrows at that, "What is that supposed to mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I don't like the vicious smirk he has on his face as he bends down to my level, he leans in and huffs a breathy chuckle in my face, "I told him about our run. I told him about how you practically stripped in the middle of the woods and I told him about how I bent you over and fucked you into the dirt until you were begging for it,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I'm too angry and humiliated for words so I swing to punch him, in which he grabs my clenched fist and pulls me slightly off the wooden seat until our noses are almost touching, "I wouldn't try that again if I were you. You won't like what happens next, and honey - I wouldn't be tired out and you wouldn't even be taking that photo," his grip tightens as he stares me down and what he says next shakes me to the core as his voice drops in octaves as he huskily growls the next few words, "because when I'm done with you - you won't be able to fucking walk,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He pulls away at that and pulls his jacket over himself, "I'll be in contact for our next training session, try and cause trouble like that for me again and there will be consequences to your actions Deputy,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With that he leaves me sat on the picnic table, alone in my shame and rage as I tremble in anger. Did he think his little threat was gonna stop me? How dare he say that shit and just leave! I kick a rock as I stand up and text Grace to see if she'll pick me up, she tells me she'll be there as quick as she can and I stomp over the railing and look over and stare into the water as it smacked off the rocks. The fuck was I supposed to do? My phone vibrates again and I see another text from John._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Your cleansing is Wednesday. I'll pick you up. Wear white. Be ready at 8._

___________Well fuck me. My day just keeps getting better and better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah i hope i'm doing okay with the whole 'sexual tension' shit. i also hope i'm writing jacob and john okay too.  
> i'm trying my best i swear! XD


	6. access denied bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> staci is a cinnamon roll and joey is a babe and earl is the father figure we all need.  
> but fuck nancy.  
> also Cyndi Lauper is the bomb!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small chapter before the cleansing part which will be a bit of a chunk!  
> but i hope you all enjoy this mess which is my writing - i went a bit all over the place today so i apologise  
> thank you al!  
> <3

Joey hands me a coffee as soon as I get back from the call - another confrontation between one of Joseph's flock and one of the local farmers, according to the so called 'peggie' he was only trying to praise the name of The Father to Mr. Treewly who owned the local dairy farm, however Mr. Treewly tells me a complete different story. With him the 'peggie' who I hadn't recognised at the time due to the scraggy amount of facial hair and the weird beige sweater he adorned, he had tried to force his way into the dairy and commanded that Mr. Treewly had to atone for his sin of greed. When I asked if Mr. Treewly wanted to press charges on the assault he had only shaken his head, when I sent the 'peggie' on his way after writing his name down in my notepad and giving him a stern warning that I felt like he didn't take any notice of - I recognised the name and I was shocked I hadn't realised who he was sooner, he was lad of only twenty and he had been skipping college classes a Mr. Rhys Lane - at least now I could tell his parents what he had been up to. Mr. Treewly turned to me when Rhy had walked off a fair distance away from us,

"No point in arrest Deputy Adams, there's just no point at all,"

Frowning I turned to him and asked why.

"Anytime we catch these bastards damaging property or breaking entry we report them and they're taken in - John Seed! That snake of a man! He gets them all out, they get released with a  caution and that's the end of it and then the cycle continues,"

Cradling my hot mug of coffee I take small sips as I think about what Mr. Treewly told me, he has a point, the only people we have actually taken in are the peggies that we actually catch doing the deed, most of the time they get released on a caution, it's mainly the people who report the peggies that get arrested due to false charges and deception. I hadn't realised that the bastard undoing all our work was 'Mr. I wash my hair with gold Seed'. I turn to Joey who is sat her desk frowning, judging by the look on her face she's dealing with another John Seed complaint, I can only infer that's what it is because she starts squeezing the life outta her stress ball. I hadn't told my fellow deputies about the business with the Seeds, I'm scared to tell Joey she'll march right up to John and punch him into the next life; Staci would just make a weird sex joke; Nancy was all up in this shit so she'd grass my ass to 'Daddy Jesus' and I really wanted to tell Earl but I know he would act upon my statement as soon as the words left my mouth. I had known Earl for quite some time, he had been friends with my Dad and when my Dad passed away, Earl looked after me and was always there. He went to my graduation; he took me prom dress shopping and he was the one who told me I could become a Deputy and he helped me get to where I am now. If I told him any of the details of what have transpired over the last few days - his parental instinct would kick in and he'd be dragging me to John so I could kick his ass. Which now I think of it sounds like such a good idea. But, if I hurt 'Johnny Boy' I'm gonna get punched the fuck out by Jacob. A chill runs through me, I hadn't seen him since yesterday and I hadn't had a message either, I reckon he'll steal my number from John so I know he will get back to me eventually. But when I think of our last encounter I can't help the flush that comes to my face. Staci must have seen the look on my face because he comes over, mug in hand as he weaves his hand through his hair as he strolls up to my desk.

"What's got you looking so loved-up Ripley? Did you enjoy your time with Mr. Treewly that much? Isn't he a bit too old for you?"

Quickly I respond with, "No I was just thinking how good Joey tasted last night,"

Staci spits out his coffee and starts choking, the noise causes Joey to look up from her murderous squeezing and she looks over at a smug-faced me and a dying Pratt, when she makes eye contact with me I wink and she grins slightly before shaking her head and getting up to join us, she brings her coffee mug over as well and perches on my desk with eyebrows raised ready to hear what happened.

"What did you say this time? He hasn't looked that done in since you told him that there was a sex thing called 'The Pirate',"

"Don't even remind me of that! Why is that even a thing? Now I can see it!" Staci sputters as he wipes his mouth of any coffee.

"Did you see me - Captain?" Snorting into my cup as I try and hide a massive grin, Joey tries to hide her smile as well in her mug, but we end up making seal noises into our coffee.

"That's not even funny. I couldn't even look Beatrice in the eye when she had that eyepatch on!"

I laugh harder at that, Beatrice Smith had been caught speeding and had tried flirting with Pratt to get off easily, but this had been right after our car journey of the whole 'Pirate' talk, so when we got out and leaned by the cruiser we couldn't stop our snickering when we saw the eyepatch on her left eye, Staci had struggled to look at her and me and Joey had been elbowing each other as we pointed. 

"Why is she even wearing that eyepatch - something about a turkey - I don't know - but I stand by what she said about them, turkey's are annoying as fuck," Joey mumbles as she pulls slightly at her braid.

"They arrrrrrrrr!" 

I get a smack to the head by Staci as he tries to grab my face, he starts pinching when I start crying out - "Don't spit in my eye!". When Earl comes in with Nancy, he's greeted with Hudson - her hand stuck in her tangled braid as she snorts, me and Pratt are locked in a pinching battle, I pull at his hair as he grabs my upper arm fat. Damn my exposed arms! Earl only groans and re-shuffles his pile of papers as he walks over to us. Slowly I detangle my hands out of Pratt's hair and he released my skin. Rubbing my arms, I go to look at the paper in Earl's hands, based on his worried face I can tell it's for me. 

"What else am I doing today Sheriff?"

"Just one more job today Adams and then you go home, you look exhausted,"

I was. I had barely slept after John's threat and then after what Jacob did - I had no sleep. There's bags under my eyes I'm sure and I'm certain my face has been torn between expressing the emotions pained or expressing stressed, I'm pretty sure I'm expressing a combination. 

"What are my order Sheriff?" 

Pulling my deputy coat on I go to stand, I drain the remains of my coffee and re-adjust my holster and my walkie-talkie by hip as I await for instructions.

"There's been a call that some of the - 'peggies' are causing trouble up by near - near the FANG centre, can you go check it out?"

With a nod, I grab my keys and wink at Pratt and Hudson who smile in return, I got to say bye to Nancy out of courtesy when I see that she's at her desk reading 'The Book of Joseph' so I quickly decide to not get in that discussion, and I walk away - crisis averted might I say. As I get in the car and start my engine, I realise that the destination that I've been sent to go to is in the middle of nowhere in the Whitetail Mountains, it's near the FANG centre but I don't see any other buildings nearby so what would a bunch of peggies be doing to cause so much trouble that they can't even mess around in the woods anymore. 

 

(~Small Time Skip~)

Well that answers my question. They've done fuck all. There's nothing here. Nothing suspicious or strange. I'm in the middle of nowhere, all around me are just fucking trees and big ass rocks, there's no sign of anyone and the only trace of any living creature is the deer shit that I narrowly avoid.

Growling I yank my walkie-talkie out of my jacket, "It's a fucking hoax Earl!"

He answers quickly, "Damn another one! We've just got the same response off Hudson, someone's trying to distract us!"

"What makes you say that Earl?" I do a quick sweep of the area, just in case I get jumped, I rest my hand by my gun.

"As soon as you and Hudson radioed in we got another call, there's been a fire set at the Treewly residence,"

"Treewly? Are he and his family okay? How did this even happen I was there just under two hours ago!"

"His wife and son are missing, but they found a body in the bedroom, they think it's him but they can't tell they'll have do a forensics, God what a mess,"

"Earl look for a Rhys Lane! He was causing trouble up there when I went to check, Mr. Treewly didn't want to press charges! God! If I had arrested him then - God what the fuck!"

Pacing, I rub a hand through my hair and tug at the ends, how can things get so fucked up in such a small period of time.

"Rhys Lane? The missing college kid?"

"Yeah that's the one! He doesn't quite look the same as before, grown a beard and was wearing a dirty jumper with a strange symbol on it,"

"Symbol? Like the peggies?"

"Mr. Treewly called him a peggie? It's why the whole confrontation started in the first place? Do you think - Eden's Gate had anything to do with this?"

Earl sighs tiredly on the other end, "I honestly don't know, but Kid as soon as these people moved in all this shit has been happening," he says something to someone in the background, I think I hear 'Rhys' mentioned so I reckon Staci is being put on the case, "Kid head home for the night okay, we will try and sort this and don't do anything stupid,"

As I head to the car, a twig snaps behind me. Spinning around as fast as I can I pull out my gun, and swivel towards a thick part of the forest where the sound came from.

"Who's there - come out with your hands up!" Shouting I stalk slowly forward, gun raised as I skim the tree-line. 

Another branch snaps, it can't be an animal it would have either run away or at me at this point, whoever is out there wants me to know they are there as they purposefully stand heavily on the forest floor. 

"I said come out with your hands up!"

As I step forward again something flickers, a red streak of light almost like something off a laser pen and when I follow the beam of light I see a red dot pointed at my chest. I dive towards my car and crouch behind it, but no shot is made. When I get back up the streak of light is gone and I guess the person is too as I stand by car in the middle of nowhere surrounded by silence. A frantic static finally can be heard over the pounding of my heart, I feel like I'm going to be sick as I click the button on my walkie-talkie.

"Adams! Adams are you there?"

"I'm here earl - I'm here, sorry,"

"What the hell just happened kid?"

Throwing myself into my car I start the engine and drive out of there as quick as I can, I put the radio on so quiet music can fill in the silence as I try and calm down, "Some fuck had a gun pointed at me out here. I saw - God it was pointed right at my chest - if they had shot - Earl I would have been dead before I could even of had the chance to piss myself!"

"Go home. I'll file a report. Did you see anyone?" I hear the clicking of his keyboard as he types furiously, I smile at that, Earl always had my back and now at least I don't have to do a report on my almost attempted murder case.

"I saw no-one but whoever it was they were a big fucker. Ya think Bigfoot is finally gonna take revenge on us humans?"

Earl laughs lightly, the typing is still quick but not as hard as it was, I guess after hearing my sad attempt at humour he must have relaxed a little, "Promise you'll head straight home,"

"I'm on my way home as we speak Earl, but about the Treewly thing - I have a meeting with John Seed tomorrow. I could ask if he knows anything?"

"A meeting? What sort of meeting?"

"Just business Earl - I owe him a favour after he - helped me?"

"John Seed helped you? God and I thought hell would freeze over first!" Earl snorts, and I can't help but chuckle awkwardly at that, Earl you didn't know the half of it.

"Yeah he helped sorta so I'm seeing him tomorrow to sort shit out, want me to ask him or would you rather me try and ask the leader of the group?"

"Joseph Seed? Nancy mentioned you went to the sermon, what did you think of the guy?"

"He needs a shirt on, I think Nancy could see my 'indecent' thought,"

"Kid I don't wanna hear this - that man is older than you, he could be your father if you think about it,"

"Oh does that mean I get to call him daddy?"

I start crying with laughter as Earl groans at me, "I'm turning you off kid! Get home safe!"

"He's a preacher too! Imagine the sweet things that are gonna come out of his mouth - do ya reckon..."

I stop when Earl cuts me off and I'm met with silence amongst the growing static. Grinning like a fool I drive back through the valley, cranking up the radio as I drive along as I start singing to 'Girls just wanna have fun', God praise the classics! By the time the chorus hits me a second time, my head is banging and I'm shimmying with the small space my seatbelt allows me. Shimmying? Who made up that word - it's a riot! I remind myself to ask Sharky all about the shimmying ordeal when I get home as I turn up the music,

"Girls just wanna have fun - OH - girls just wanna have fun!"

Singing loudly I almost miss the familiar jingle of my phone as it rings, thankfully it's connected to my car so I quickly click the screen to answer as I reluctantly start turning down the music, a cool breeze fills the car due to my open windows, the tunes are only good when they're blasted and when you sing you can hear it as well as everyone else. 

"Hello?"

"Wrath!"

I think my groan is a bit too loud because John starts to laugh.

"What do you want John? I have to meet your ass tomorrow and I kinda want to be all by my lonesome at the moment,"

"But my dear Wrath - is it so wrong to try and see how my beloved sinner is doing?"

"It is,"

And then I hang up and start blasting the music again, I see that John keeps trying to call but I let it go to voicemail. His messages start appearing on the screen.

_It is unwise to try and irritate me Wrath._

_Answer the phone._

_Just you wait till tomorrow Wrath - your atonement will be painful._

I crank the music up so I can belt out the lines - "It's all we REALLY wanttttt!"

My voice cracks at the 'REALLY!' part.

_I can see you._

I pause with my mouth wide open as I slowly turn off Cyndi Lauper - and turn even slower to see a car pulled up next to mine.

John Seed is leaning out his car window with a smug smile on his face and his stupid glasses on his head, he has a phone camera turned towards me as he most likely records my misery.

I open my mouth like a fish out of water as I gape at him.

"Well well Deputy ~ are you out looking for fun?"

I stare him in the eyes as I yell out my next sentence, "Access denied Bitch!"

I wind up my windows and I drive off.

 

Out of all the things I could have said - I say 'access denied'. Why God why>

My phone bleeps again and I see that John has sent me a video, it's a very a enthusiastic video of me screaming out 'Wanna have fun' at the top of my lungs, with all the hand gestures included. He captions it with - 'Another sin my dear'. 

I drive home in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for all reading this atrocity I'm trying i swear!


	7. is this some sort of cult orgy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ripley devours a cake  
> sharky isn't helping  
> and ripley is delivered to the devil himself and things go out of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next chapter that I've been struggling to write for the last two days, it's finally here though so please enjoy and let me know if it needs improving or not! I think there might be some spelling errors if there are I will sort it out tomorrow as I'm to tired to do it now.  
> Thank you all!  
> <3

I often didn't describe myself as a nervous person but as I waited for John to pick me up in my white shirt and black skinny jeans, I couldn't help but bite at my finger nails like they were a meal. I have to suck at least two of my fingers as I gnawed at the skin and two of my digits start bleeding slightly. John had told me to wear white, I think he expected me to adorn a dress, however there were many problems with that choice of clothing, one being that I didn't own a dress and the other being that I was too cheap and mentally exhausted to go out and buy one. There was also a big sense of dread that I was going to bump into one of the Seedling trio, my meetings with them are becoming increasingly more consistent, which reminds me of my meeting with John yesterday. Biting harder at my thumb nail, I sit hugging a pillow in absolute regret, now he had more blackmail against me, trust 'Fly by' to find me at such a weak moment in my life as I gave into a good fucking song, maybe that wasn't the regret. He could show anyone that video that doesn't bother me - Cyndi Lauper is an artist and I won't be told otherwise - it's the petty speed off that I did that makes me feel nervous.

Apparently, listening to good tunes in the car and singing till your throat was hoarse was a sin, that guy needed to live a little. I wasn't looking forward to tonight at all, thankfully I wasn't needed at work tomorrow due to the 'I almost got shot' scare, I almost got sent home today but I needed a distraction and a trip to give a warning to Sharky about fire safety was just what I needed. He hadn't been expecting me which is why when I found him he had stuffed himself in the cupboard in the kitchen, it took us about five minutes to dislodge him from under the sink after his elbow got stuck in the pipe gap. After I radioed Earl that I had dealt with our fire-starter he let me take the rest of the day off, maybe that's the one good thing to come from the Seeds, every since they started being a consistent part of my life I had spent less time at the department, I enjoy my work and all that - arresting people is fun as I get to try out all my tough cop lines - but I hate all the paper work that comes after, and what was worse than the paper work and being trapped in the department - fucking Nancy. 

People were starting  to be affected by Nancy's obsessive behaviour over the whole Eden's Gate thing, one time I got back from a call to find Nancy and Joey sat away from each other, they would be on complete opposite sides of the department, Nancy would be shifting under the harsh glare that Joey gave her and by the dent in the wall I can gather that Nancy thought preaching to Joey was a good idea and ended up with her book thrown right back at her. Knowing Joey she probably threw the book intending on hitting a target. I guess that means Nancy has been working on her reflexes. Nancy had long given up trying to get through to Earl, but me and Staci we were the chosen ones, she would come creeping over, for a big woman she knew how to catch us by surprise, she would plop a meaty hand on our shoulders and smile. Me and Staci always shared a look as we knew what we were about to endure. I hadn't seen Nancy today, but knowing my luck she'll be at this baptism thingy. 

_Burn baby burnnnn~_

Picking up my phone I give a tired hello to a very giddy Sharky.

"Ripper today is your big day! A one-on-one with Johnson himself! I bet he's been prepping himself for the last twenty four hours - bet he's taken at least eight showers and brushed his teeth with some fucking gold and shit!"

Snorting I go to stand and roll my shoulders, I walk to the kitchen and grab a beer, better start drinking now and get a head start for later, "I bet he's used a face mask to make his face a youthful glow, trimmed his beard with ruby scissors and curled his eyelashes,"

Sharky starts giggling uncontrollably as he tries to stutter out his next sentence, "Do ya reckon he - he - practiced in the mirror or some shit! Just brushing his hands through his hair as he waves his hands! I bet he does them naked too!"

"I thought that! Not the naked part, but now that you mention it he seems like the sorta person to always need to look at himself, he'd fuck himself if he could,"

At this point the beer in my can is vanishing fast and now there's a cake in front of me, half of the cake is missing and I'm so tired that I can't even tell if I grabbed the cake like this or if I've started subconsciously eating the cake as I talk. I go to look for  a fork.

"Imagine two Johns? Can you see it?"

"I can and now I'm unseeing that, I don't need to think of two of em I'm about to meet one and I can't even comprehend how this shit- show is gonna go,"

I give up on finding a fork after I realise my legs just don't wanna move, so by my 'go to look for a fork' I meant a brief glance around the room to see if there was one in leaning and grabbing range. With that I try and make do with tearing chunks off with my fingers, I'll probably have chocolate stuck in my nails, well what's left of my nails, John can then shake his head and condemn me for my new sin of 'Greed'. It's not greed - it's a hobby and I'm good at eating, eating is good!

"Did he tell you what was gonna happen when ya got there? Like - did he text you anything else other than your little dance party in the car, which was a blast by the way - good choice of song my friend,"

"No no details or anything, he just said he was going to pick me up and take me to his holy practice or some shit,"

"A bit shifty Ripper, you sure he isn't planning on killing you in the woods?"

"Why would he kill me? I mean if you think he is soooo in love with me, what would he gain from butchering me in the woods?"

"Ripper - Johnson looks like he's in to some freaky shit, he might just do all that necro shit to you,"

"I don't think fucking corpses is John's style Shark,"

My living room lights up as a car pulls into my driveway, stuffing the cake back in the fridge - I'll be eating that later for sure I'll be needing a pick me up after tonight - sucking chocolate off my fingers I quickly slip my feet into some trainers and fumble with my phone.

"He is here!" I whisper hurriedly as I crouch down to avoid being spotted at the window.

"Ripper good luck to you - get cleansed - get your corpse fucked by 'John von Seed and then come back and haunt his Gucci ass,"

"I'll haunt you to babe!" The car beeps loudly from outside, "I gotta go! See you tomorrow - I'm hanging up - love you byeeeeee,"

I cut off Sharky as he starts chanting bye back at me and I grab my coat and begin to leave as the car outside beeps again. I was incorrect about the car. Outside is an old looking pick-up truck, straight away I know that John isn't in the vehicle as for starters I don't think someone like John would want to be seen alive or dead in such an old and shitty truck and also the car I had seen him yesterday was probably more expensive than anything I owned, lets be real , his car probably cost more than my crap cruiser and my house all put together. Strolling up to the truck's door I'm greeted with a very unpleasant surprise.

"Jacob?"

"Get in,"

With that I open the door and plop myself in the seat next to him, before I can even do my seatbelt up he's driving off with haste. He is still wearing the camo jacket and the same jeans as last time and every other time I've seen him. He watches the road and doesn't turn to me at all as I click my seatbelt in place. 

"So - why did you pick me up? I was sure John was gonna, also why couldn't I just go there myself?"

He reaches forward to turn the radio up, some sort of church song is playing based on the strings and piano I can hear.

"Hey!"

He continues to drive forward.

"Hey!"

I think I see his grip clench on the wheel.

"Answer me you fuck!"

He turns at that, "You test me again I'll stop the car and you can fucking walk there,"

"Then let me walk you asshole," to prove a point I stupidly tug at the door handle, as soon as I put my hand on it he locks the truck door.

"Sweetheart - you leave this car - I'll drag you by your hair to John himself, so you yell at me again or you continue playing your petty games I'll make this a very bad experience for you,"

I let go of the handle, but I don't shut up, "So what is gonna happen to me? This gonna be some weird cult orgy or some shit?"

Grunting he scratches at his nose as he continues to plough forward in the truck at a quick speed, if I had been on duty I would have pulled him over for speeding and unsafe driving, knowing him he'd punch me and continue driving. 

"So was that a yes at cult orgy? Should I have brought protection?"

"You just don't shut up do you?"

"I got a lot say,"

"Continue chatting shit I'll give you something to be quiet about," he takes a hand off the wheel to slap my thigh hard in warning, I let out a small shriek but close my mouth, he doesn't remove his hand only giving a firm squeeze before putting it back on the wheel.

Looking out the window after my lack of response, I watch as we zoom past trees and billboards with pictures of beer and farms on them, I begin playing with one of my shirt buttons as I rest my head against the cool of the glass. For the rest of the journey I stay quiet in worried anticipation as I listen to the freaky bible music on the radio and I panic as I feel the button become looser at my frantic twisting. Up ahead I see light from the dozen of candles that are lit, I guess this is my 'holy destination'.  
As Jacob parks and gets out, I switch on my phone and start reading texts from Addie and Sharky, I hear heavy footsteps heading in my direction and before I can even hit send on my cat meme Jacob has snatched the phone out of my hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You know for a Deputy you got a fucking mouth on you,"

"I need my phone,"

"Not now you don't," He gets in my face and leans down slowly, "If you're a good little girl I'll give it you later,"

"Oh fuck off with that,"

"Hmmm I'll be in the truck, best you go along now,"

"Not gonna say hi to your brother?"

All he does is walk away and get into the truck, when I go to open the door he just locks it up, he does me the favour of looking me in the eye as he switches my phone on and begins reading my messages, how the hell did he know my password? The worry must show on my face, because he just smirks in my direction before looking back at my phone. I consider breaking his window with a stick to get my phone back but I hear my name being called so I turn back to the light of the candles. As I follow the light, I see a congregation of people, all in those sweaters I had seen Rhys in, they had their hands clasped in prayer towards me as they muttered words too quick for me to distinguish. There are streams of white cloth hung in the trees; white flowers are stuffed in small crates and there are green barrels in large quantities. John Seed is stood basking in the attention of all the - 'peggies' - he glided towards them with fluttering hand gestures and a book in his hand. When he sees me he frowns at my attire, giving me a very noticeable checking out as he scans me from my feet to my head, he scrunches his nose at my trainers and his face only becomes more displeased at my jeans and then to my white shirt which I'm probably sweating through. The guy said to wear white and technically I am - I just beat the shitty system and got out of wearing a dress. I almost laugh as he throws the 'sacred texts' at an unexpected peggie who scrambles to prevent it from falling to the ground. Still he comes towards me with his hands outstretched. I can see more of his chest than I would have liked, and my eyes linger on some scarring on his front, I can't read it quick enough before 'messiah junior' makes his way on over.

"Wrath so nice of you to make it,"

"Ah John fancy seeing you in a place like this,"

Smirking he cups my face in his hands, caressing my cheeks, "I hope my brother didn't give you any trouble,"

"Oh none at all the taxi service was fantastic - that good I had to give him a tip afterwards," I smirk at the innuendo.

John does react as expected, his grip tightens on my face and his nails dig into my cheeks, his smile tightens as well, "As expected we have much to atone for," he grabs me by my arm.  
John begins to lead me to the edge of a river, the people gather a bit closer and the forest around us seems to loom dangerously. From the corner of my eye I think I see people that are drenched, perhaps they have been baptised too? I see someone led the floor and two of the larger men in the sweaters and bushy beards pull him away, the guy must be really conked out judging on how limp he is, before I can look closer John is already leading me to the water's edge. He isn't seriously planning on doing this in a lake is he? God knows what's in there. I watch as John signals to a man nearby, the man who is similar to all the others with overgrown facial hair and an ugly ass sweater brings over a large barrel which is filled to the brim with water, how he managed to carry it I have no idea but he simply places it down and bows his head. It was weird to see all these scraggly look men and then seeing a prim and proper John Seed, with his gelled back hair with another pair of sunglasses to keep the shorter pieces at bay, and his blue silk shirt that was worn under a black vest, he had a neatly trimmed beard in comparison to the others and let's not forget his small stupid hands, the guy who had brought the barrel over with water had mud smeared ones. John grasps my face again and leads me so I'm directly in front of him with the barrel behind me.

"Brothers and Sisters, we are here to help our sinner here, to help our dear sinner to overcome her overwhelming sins that consume her - she is here to atone and to be set free,"

The crowd cheer and someone starts singing in the background, John lifts his hands to gently caress my neck.

"She has come to overcome her wrath, a fury that burns in her blood and consumes her mind and let's not forget the biggest sin of all," he leans in until our noses are practically brushing as he sighs his next words all dreamily, "lust,"

I have no idea what to do so I allow John to continue to invade my neck space and to breath into all my face region.

"Let us begin the cleansing and to set our sinner here free!"

The crowd cheers louder and John beams at them as they clap, his hands become a bit more possessive on my neck as he looks back at me.

"John what the fuc-"

Before I can finish my sentence, his hands become incredibly tight and I panic as I realise I can't breathe as well as before, and before I can kick him between the legs he dunks me into the water. It's ice cold and water rushes up my nose and into my mouth as I scream in surprise, the cheering of the peggies is muffled and the sound of my heart beating replaces all background noise. I begin to panic as John only grips tighter and shows no sign of letting me back up, I shift to kick him in the balls as planned, he catches on and before my knee can connect with his baby-maker, he shoves his leg in-between mine. Suddenly I'm yanked upwards and I heave as I try and breathe in as much oxygen as I can. John Seed is a blurry smirking mess above me as he coos, I can't hear what he shouts to the crowd as the blood pumping in my ears is too loud. I try and scream an insult at him but all I can do is let out a weak gurgle as I choke on the water still in my mouth, with that he grips me tight and pushes me in again. Raw panic is all I feel as I struggle, but this time I'm more prepared so I try and scratch and claw at him, my nails catches something soft and he lets me go. As I fling back-up I see that he clutches his face, I can't see the expression due to my hazy vision but I know it takes an idiot to not know that his face is anything but displeasure. So I do what anyone would do if they were suddenly half-drowned in a barrel in the middle of the woods, I punch John Seed right in the face. The last time I struck John Seed it was an accident, so I didn't use all my power and I did more damage to his clothing rather than to him. This time I go all out, I swing and connect with his cheek and I send him to the ground hard. 

As soon as John goes down I haul ass and run the fuck outta there. My phone will have to wait for another time. But I hope I don't end up breaking my neck running through the woods, worse than that would to be mauled by a cougar. So all I can do is take heaving breaths as I leap over large sticks and swerve out of the way of trees. I can hear the peggies or whatever the fuck they're called start shouting as beams of light follow my running form, I keep running and running until I'm back on the main road. Wiping wet hair from my face, I realise how cold it is, my skin is covered in goose bumps and my white shirt has become sheer exposing my assets, much like my first meeting with John. Stumbling down the road I become elated when beams of light shine on my haggard form, I wave my arms like crazy and I realise how heavy my body feels. I think the vehicle stops but by that point my head has started pounding and my body seems to fold up on itself, all I see is the shadow of feet rushing towards me and yelling before I succumb to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a shit-fest wasn't it?  
> but i think we all knew it wasn't gonna go to plan XD  
> but god do i fancy a cake right now
> 
> thank you for reading - the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the neext day as i plan on making my other fic as series so i might update that tomorrow instead <3


	8. guess ya owe me five bucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ripley wakes up with a ring of bruises around her neck and a blanket by her feet - she has no phone and no clue on what the hell she is meant to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is quite short and this week i'll be doing a longer chapter for our deputy and Jacob so please look forward to that.  
> this chapter is mainly dialogue but I do hope you'll enjoy still, more chapters will be posted soon with more seed action, I have one planned for Jacob and John already so please don't think I'm forgetting our main men.

 

Waking up was like being smacked in the face over and over again with a sledgehammer, if I could die on the spot and God could just smite me down then today was the day. Sitting up is a lot harder than usual, I ache everywhere and my throat feels like shit, guess that's what happens when you're strangled and dumped into a barrel of water. As I look down I realise that someone has changed my clothes, I'm no longer wearing my 'chic church' look but a slightly larger shirt that smells pretty familiar, I think my underwear is the same but then again can I even remember what pants I was wearing?  The shirt hem stops just above my knee and the familiar cheeseburger icon is stitched onto it so I feel slightly assured. I don't feel nervous about whoever took me off the road and that's not because I'm some weirdo who has the hots for kidnapping saviours but because someone has covered my cuts from the twigs and rocks on my legs with Hello Kitty plasters. The living room is familiar too and so is the orange couch I'm placed on with it's very familiar signature tartan blanket which is pulled down to my feet after I most likely kicked it off in my sleep. Which is why when Pastor Jerome walks in from his kitchen which a cup of tea and a stack of waffles that I feel no fear and I immediately try and get my fat ass up to thank him, luckily Jerome is a good friend of mine and makes me sit my ass back down before I injure myself any further. He hands me the cup filled with the holy liquid that is tea and he places the plate of waffles on the coffee table, when I leap to grab one he smacks my hand softly and beckons to a lurking figure in the doorway. By lurking I mean excitedly waiting as Sharky bounds in as fast as he can.

 

"Oh! Ripper I am so glad  you're alive! You've been somomelete for some time now!"

 "Do you mean somnolent?"

"Somo-what now?"

"Somnolent it means drowsy? Also how do you even know that word?"

"I know shit Rip! I know stuff that you know I ain't that stupid,"

"Shark you sorta used the word wrong as it means groggy and I was very much passed the fu-frick out," I stop the swear as quick as I can, Sharky can swear all he wants but I will never swear in front of a man of the lord - does John count? Did I swear to Joseph? I most definitely swore at Jacob - is he a bible boy? "You should have used the word unconscious,"

"Why - isn't it the same shit?"

"Sorta, but somnolent is more familiar with other adjectives such as lethargic and languorous,"

"Now you're making up words,"

 

I can't stop the warm laughter that escapes my mouth as I use one arm to wrap it around Sharky and to drag him down on the couch with me, he quickly scoots so I'm resting with my head on his chest and his arm around my shoulder as he leans to the table to snag a piece of waffle before Jerome can hit him and he puts the waffle to my lips, after I take a bite out of heaven Sharky brings it to his mouth before repeating the cycle.

"So Pastor Jerome - I guess I have some explaining to do,"

"As have I," Jerome sits on the coffee table as he places a hand on my knee before looking at me with kind eyes, "What on earth were you doing on the road Deputy Adams?" 

Snorting I pat his hand, "Pastor Jerome I think we know each other well enough that you can call me Ripley,"

"Or the Ripmaster,"

"Thanks Sharky,"

Jerome squeezes my knee before setting his hand back in his lap, "Then you should start calling me Jerome then,"

"I could but you know won't,"

"Then I won't call you Ripley,"

We share a quite laugh before he settles his eyes on me again with a more serious look on his face, "But in all honesty I do wish to know why you were on that road soaking wet with a throat so purple we couldn't tell if you were alive or not," his voice raises slightly like it always has when he gets emotional.

"It's a long story Pastor -"

"Then tell it,"

I stroke the chips in the mug as I bring it to my lips, warmth fills my body and I tap my teeth on the mug slightly nervous, Sharky brings the hand that was around my shoulder to my knee to give me an assuring pat.

"I was on my way back - back from John's - John's baptism,"

"I had a feeling but you clarifying this only makes things more clear," Pastor Jerome stands up and paces the room, I notice that he looks at the clock on the wall before walking back towards me with a finger pointed at me, "You didn't finish this - baptism did you?"

"No no I didn't - I - I may have - punched him in the face and ran,"

Sharky whistles behind me as he gives me another squeeze, I can feel the laughter in his chest but I think he knows that now is not the time and I think he expects that I'm about to be lectured about my careless actions and doesn't wish to be told off by Pastor Jerome either, his double tap on my leg makes me smile as he struggles to contain his glee. Pastor Jerome however doesn't respond the way I thought he was going to, not like the time before when I had struck Hurk's asshole of a dad in the face after he made a - not so nice - remark to Joey about a women being a deputy and he had lectured me for what seemed like hours, he even made me go to apologise to the guy, he however didn't lecture me when I punched the guy again after he asked me to come inside and really show how sorry I was, as I had left I'm pretty sure I heard Hurk tell his dad that to love a woman you need to respect them first, the door slammed before I could hear the rest but the fact that Hurk was banned from drinking with us for a week sorta explained what happened.

 

"Good,"

"Good?" Me and Sharky parroted back.

"John Seed has been causing quite a stir in Fall's End lately, not only with these 'baptisms' where more and more people are disappearing, but with land owners across the county, only a few days ago was he at Mary-May's at an ungodly hour to try and not only ban the alcohol there but to negotiate prices for the land,"

It clicked. That's why John had been at the bar when I had smacked him, he was trying to buy the bar again! Mary-May had told me about the negotiations but her father had shut him down so I had thought as well as she that the situation was dealt with, I guess not. Also, who tries to ban alcohol at a bar? What are her family supposed to sell - how depressing is bar food with no drinks! But I can see why banning the alcohol would be effective, with no booze they'd make no money so they'd have to sell the property to John, but the Fairgraves were tough son's of bitches they'd rather die than give their land up, I know this as we had to stop her father who was caught chasing the peggies with his truck.

"Wait - did you say people are going missing?"

"I did. I think you've started to notice by now that the flock that Joseph leads is growing, you've seen the sweaters I'm sure," he pulls at his jumper as he paces,

"I think have you also noticed that most people haven't been as kind about the ordeal,"

I think of Mr. Treewly and his missing wife and kid, I think of his home set on fire and then all I can do is nod with a grave face, the waffles stir in my stomach.

"Deputy I think this is starting to become something that we can't handle on our own, I fear for the people and I fear for you,"

Sharky who has been surprisingly quiet this whole time speaks up in a hushed voice, "I was scared Rip, I was super worried, I text you and the whole reply was weird and I knew something bad had fucking happened," he puts his head on top of mine and huffs into my hair, "then I get a call from Jerome about how you've been found in the fucking road - like a fucking roadkill. Found with - fucking finger marks on your neck and almost blue from the cold! I hauled my ass down here as fast as I could! Was like I was in one of those Fast and Furious movies!,"

Jerome takes the cup from my hands as I grab Sharky's hands and squeeze hard, "I'm fine," I turn to look back at Jerome, "you didn't find me?" 

"No he did,"

 

My head looks up and Sharky moves his with me as he refuses to lift his chin off the top of my scalp, Jerome turns to greet Mr. Palmer who walks in from the kitchen, a little hairier than I remember him, a Mr. Eli Palmer. His hair is past his ears and his beard is almost similar to those peggie fucks, he looks kitted out for a war with a gun strapped to his back and his camo attire, usually I'd ask if he had a license for those things but this was Eli and he had always been a big help to the department. A better question was had he been hiding in the kitchen the whole time?

"How many me you keeping in your kitchen Pastor you got something to confess?"

Eli smiles and walks towards the couch, he passes Jerome with a nod and strides towards me, "Miss Adams I'm glad to see you awake and well,"

"Well is a way to put it - I was choked and drowned in a barrel and I've punched a lawyer in the face so I guess well covers it," I smirk at Eli who only shakes his head with a smile. "So you found me then - did you find my bruised and sorry state alluring?"

"I found it terrifying Adams I thought you had died then and there,"

"I didn't,"

"And thank the lord for that," Jerome pipes in putting a hand on Eli's back.

"When Palmer told me that he had you I had no idea what to do but I'm glad he took you back here, Mr. Boshaw here had been calling everyone after thinking something had happened and he was right - for once,"

"I know when Ripper is in danger - should have known that douchebag Johnson was gonna do something!" 

"You didn't know Shark let it go, I didn't expect this to happen either," Patting his arm I look at Eli, "You have any clue why baptism nowadays is a dunk and dip in a barrel surrounded by strangers?"

"No but I'd like to, it's not just here where things are being weird, the mountains - something is going on up there and the Henbane they are messing with chemicals down there, it don't add up,"

"Chemicals? Who?"

"The peggies Adams, they are everywhere now, almost the whole county has become one,"

"Not everyone,"

"No not everyone," Eli stares at me with a prideful look in his eyes, "Not the ones that matter,"

"So what do I do now Palmer? John is gonna be looking for me, I might lose my job and Jacob Seed has my phone,"

"Jacob? He went with you?" Eli stands straight and stiff as his eyes widen.

"Yeah, he took me to John,"

"Strange -" 

Before I can ask what's so weird about Jacob taking me to 'atone' and why Eli looks absolutely angry and terrified at the same time Jerome answers my previous question, "You won't be fired we let Sheriff Whitehorse know of the situation he will use all his power to make sure you don't get fired,"

Great now Earl knew! I was gonna get lectured off him now, no wonder Jerome didn't lecture me earlier, but despite the worry of getting reprimanded for my - lack of telling the absolute truth - I feel a lot lighter knowing the Earl knows.

"What about the other two - well three in that case - I didn't atone for John, I punched John and lost my phone and now Joseph isn't gonna think I'm so accepting as he thought,"

"He doesn't know," Sharky states.

I turn to him, "How do you know he doesn't know?"

"Jacob told me,"

Alarm bells ring in my head.

"What do you mean Jacob told you?"

Sharky just gives me a nervous look and hands me his phone, it's warm meaning that Sharky has been holding this in his grasp in his hoodie for a while, probably due to how nervous he was to show me, what's made him so nervous worries me.

 

The text starts off with Sharky asking if I'm done with _Johnny Boy 2000._

 

_She isnt' here anymore._

 

_Ripper this ain't fucking funny - I know we joked about the whole murder in the woods but do not go pranking me with this Friday the 13th kinda shit._

 

_She ain't here Boshaw she's gone._

 

_Who the fuck is this then? Johnson if this you being funny you better stroll on back to your golden palace because if you've hurt my Rip i'm gonna set fire to all your Gucci._

 

_I wouldn't make threats you won't be committed to, and no this isn't John_ _he's busy looking for your girlfriend after she did a runner._

 

_So this must be Mountain Man himself, judging by how old you are I didn't even know you could use a phone my friend. That still don't tell me why the fuck you got Rip's phone._

 

_Like I said she bolted and I was holding her phone for safe-keeping, but you'll find her, wherever she is you're there following her like the bitch you are._

 

_Woah! I'm sensing some hostility here Old Timer - she ain't turned up yet but when she does I'm melting your ugly mug I might make an improvement._

 

_She'll turn up and you will let her know that she's in a lot of trouble and I'll be dealing with her soon._

 

_That sounds like some weird freaky shit. She better turn up fuck-face if she's hurt it's your ass and your brother's non-existent ass on the line!_

 

_She will Boshaw._

 

Sharky doesn't get a chance to reply as Jacob messages back straight after, the next message almost makes me throw up all the waffle and last night cake that have amalgamated in my stomach.

 

_Our little Deputy here is going to attend the sermons, she's going to apologise to my brother and continue her atonement and she is going to keep training with me. If she does I'll keep my mouth shut and I'll make sure John does too. So you tell her that she will do as I say and when I say and if she doesn't she will face the consequences. I'll be seeing her at the Rye's barbeque so she will not say a word to them about any of this and I'll know if she has - if she's good for me I'll give her phone back but only if she behaves for me._

 

It's the last line that causes me lurch forward and barely hold back vomit.

 

_You'll tell her Boshaw and if you don't I'll just take her._

 

I hand Sharky his phone back and look at Jerome and Eli who look at me with worried and stern faces, "Guess I'll have to do as he says,"

"I don't like this Adams," Eli sighs, he paces the living room as he rubs at his face, he looks exhausted.

"I know how you feel Palmer but what else are we to do?" Jerome grabs at the cross around his neck which I hadn't noticed till now, "Deputy I can assure you that me and Eli will keep this as closed as we can, it worries me that I can't inform the Ryes but it's best to keep a small circle for now, I'll keep Roosevelt and Mrs. Drubman in the loop, and we will help you any way we can!"

"Let's hope God is on my side Pastor,"

"He already his, if he weren't he wouldn't have let you be found and you'd be out there in a sweater and kneeling for Joseph,"

"I thought you two were friends?"

"Not anymore Deputy,"

My attention shifts to Eli who adjusts he gun on his back, he looks ready to leave and I see him tuck a walkie-talkie back into his belt.

"You leaving Palmer?"

"I have to get back - there's things I need to figure out, I'll let you know if I find anything of interest,"

Before he can leave I speak up, "Thank you. For saving my ass out there, you could have left me,"

"I could of but like you said - you soaked and bruised - was an alluring sight I couldn't help but save the damsel," he smiles at me, it's a tired smile but it makes me feel better all the same.

Chuckling I watch him nod his head to Sharky and Jerome as he takes his leave, Jerome picks up the empty plate which means Sharky had been stuffing them in his mouth the whole time, he picks up my cup too and gives a look to Sharky who just lies back against the couch and drapes me across him and puts the blanket on top of us.

"You letting us lie in Pastor?"

"You deserve it, stay here as long as you need and Boshaw make sure Adams here takes the medicine that I left out as well as the balm, the balm should help with the bruising around her neck,"

We watch as Jerome disappears into the kitchen and returns as he picks his coat off the back of a chair in the corner as he slips it on and approaches the door he gives us a stern look, "Rest and do not worry about any of this,"

"I won't - do me a solid though - can you let Mary-May know - she'd kick my ass if I didn't tell her and I'm gonna get a beating off Kim when she finds out, might as well avoid getting two,"

All he does is shake his head and grin, leaving me and Sharky under a tartan blanket that really does not go with the burnt orange fabric of the couch, but damn is it warm. Sharky rubs my arms and sighs, "I'm glad you're still kicking Ripper,"

"Did you patch me up? These Hello Kitty plasters really do the trick ya know - can fell the magic working already,"

"Of course you can it's the power of pussy, but in all seriousness how does that cat eat to stay alive it has no fucking mouth?"

"It's not real Shark,"

"No you're just ruining the magic," he grins and bumps my head gently, I raise my hand to touch my throat, it's sore but not overly so, perhaps I should thank John for his gentle treatment. Though I think the bruise on his face is going to be a big enough reward. Though with Jacob now lurking a bit closer the reward is becoming sour too quick, I hope I get to revel in bruised-faced Johnny before Jacob stirs my shit up.

"I'm glad you're here, and I am very proud that you threatened two Seeds in under an hour, way to go,"

"Hell! I'm proud of you! You punched John fucking Seed! Man! I missed it, next time you punch him give me an alert I wanna get it on camera and show Hurk,"

"You think I'm gonna punch him again?"

"Hell yeah you are chica he's the biggest dingus if I ever saw one!"

"Who do you think I'll punch first John or Jacob?"

"I bet ya five bucks it's Jacob,"

"Deal -"

As soon as those words leave my mouth Sharky's phone buzzes, as he reaches for his phone and shifts to allow me to shuffle down a bit to be more submerged in the heat he snorts loudly and snickers start to build up as he shakes with restrained laughter.

"Ya might wanna look at this chica,"

Squinting at the light of Sharky's screen my blood boils at the message on display.

 

_I'll be picking you up after work tomorrow so don't get too excited when I turn up. Me and you are going to have a long talk about your actions yesterday, I know you'll be on your best behaviour you wouldn't want my mouth to slip would you kitten?_

 

I grind my teeth as my fists clench, I toss Sharky's phone angrily onto the coffee table and I close my eyes with barely restrained anger.

"So I guess ya owe me five bucks?"

"Get me my wallet,"

"How about another bet Rip - which one ya gonna fuck first?"

"Get out,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed the chapter or the fic as a whole I would appreciate feedback so I can improve. I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading it!
> 
> my Instagram is god_chicken_teet  
> I would love to hear what you think or if you have any questions at all <3  
> Thank You!


	9. i am a god darn catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deputy and Whitehorse have a little chat and Hudson punches like a beast.  
> Jacob picks up Ripley and some form of kidnapping ensues.
> 
>  
> 
> John is a whore and Ripley has all the bad feelings about that.  
> Jacob simply has ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait ive been sick as shit - which i will use as an excuse for why this chapter is probably just as shit as i look and feel so i apologise for this disappointment of a chapter.  
> i plan to do the next chapter within the next two days hopefully tomorrow if i can as well as something else as well for another sort of far cry fic.  
> i do hope you enjoy though and please let me know what you think.

Never have I wanted something to drag on before, for the first time in a long time I'm actually begging for time to go slower, if not slower then to completely stop. My nervousness must be showing as every time I start subconsciously bouncing my leg Joey thinks it's appropriate to use all her freakish strength to punch downwards on the meat of my thigh. No doubt I'll have a bruise the size of Joey's hand after I leave and worse probably a bladder issue after the six cups of coffee I've downed in the last hour or so. It doesn't help that Earl is watching me like a hawk now, when I tried to leave without letting me know so I could avoid the whole mountain man kidnapping ordeal he sent me straight back to my seat with a pointed finger and a glare so sharp I actually think I felt it do damage. He didn't appreciate my second attempt either where I crawled under the desks to get to the door. Or the third where I just ran and ended up getting floored by Joey who leaped onto my back in some sort of wrestle mania move. That's why she's practically sat on my lap right now, given the duty of babysitting me. What's worse is that after Jerome spilled the beans I've been forced to do all the paper work, I can't tell if I have to do this in order to be kept safe or if I'm doing this because this is a petty attack against Earl and that I should expect more to come, like he hid the sugar - if that's not petty I don't know what is. I haven't seen Staci today which is probably another attack from Earl, if Staci was here I would have been able to escape, a pretty face and a soft voice and you're golden with this guy. Occasionally I'll hear his voice on the walkie-talkie and when it does I push Hudson in order to shout at Staci to save me, not my most professional moment in my career, then again I did just crawl all over the floor and get pounced on by a woman who's two years my senior. Pratt only laughed me off and tried to make flirtatious banter, as soon as his first pick-up line was said I deflated. Usually if I wasn't fearing for my life I would have joined in using some of the best material known to man, sadly this was not like every other day as I was most likely going to be dumped in the woods in about an hour, at that point I think Staci was worried but so much stuff was going on with the peggies, after my incident with John there had been a sudden influx in activity from the group. Arson - which was for once not caused by the idiot who I gave five bucks - and missing persons, not only that but there had been damage to property as well, windows broken and words painted on the side of homes, in just over a day we were having more calls than ever and I was filling out more paper work than I've ever wanted to do in my life. Which was why Staci checking in on me and to have a chat while he drove was becoming less consistent as the work built up, for once even Nancy had to be sent out to do something, though I reckon that's going as well as expected after we sent her to find Rhys Lane. Joey had been helping me through the mass of paper work and she was having as much fun as I was, she too was concerned about our sudden crime wave as well and the fact that all these calls and complaints had 'Drowner Mc Drownerson' written all over them. Looking at the clock, I see that I am meant to leave in less than five minutes, maybe if I sit here and don't say anything I can just stay here the whole time, however I don't think that's going to be the case as 'Eagle Eyes' stalks on over.

"Aren't you supposed to be home by now?"

"I was gonna leave but me and Joey are having so much fun doing all this work,"

"No we aren't," Hudson unhelpfully admits.

"Adams I said I wanted  you home before your shift ended, it's almost pitch black out there and with all the trouble following you lately I think it would be wise if you were on your way,"

I hadn't told Earl about my arrangement to be picked up today, you'd think I'd learn by now but I wanted to avoid the confrontation between Jacob and Earl so I kept my mouth shut for once.

"Like didn't you get shot at the other day? And you honestly think it's smart to stay here so late - like do you wanna die?"

"No Hudson I don't want to die, not like that anyway - the way I want to go is either in a shark attack or exploding due to a large consumption of cake," Rubbing a hand through my hair I look at Earl, "also stop telling people I was shot at, the gun didn't go off,"

"If you think a shark attack is the way to go then that gives me more evidence to send you home Adams,"

Earl gives Joey a look and with a nod she stands up with her mug in hand, she gives me a hard slap on the back and a squeeze on my arm that makes me wince due to the sheer strength she has as she makes me promise to text her later. With that she's on her way I pray for anyone who is in the small kitchen area we have, a tired Hudson is like a warthog that's been kicked.

"You know for a guy who wants me to leave you're keeping me here longer, I mean you stopped my several master plans earlier I could of been out of your hair by now Earl,"

"Adams -"

"I know I know I'll head home now, I'm being picked up so don't worry about a thing," As I rise to go get my coat he pushes me back down in my seat.

"No not about that," I watch as he takes the hat off his head and places it on the table before sitting in the seat once occupied by Hudson, "Why on earth didn't you tell me about what was going on? The fact that I have to hear it off two - no three other people before you is the worst thing,"

"I know - I couldn't figure out how to tell you - I wasn't expecting any of this,"

"I know why you didn't because you're so god damn stubborn," He lets out a light chuckle at that, "That doesn't let you off the hook,"

"I know that - I should of told you but if I did what were the chances that you were going to ignore what I said and arrest John and all those other guys for the hell of it, besides more people know now and I'm starting to control the situation again,"

"You were found passed out on a road,"

"I didn't say it was under control I said it was starting to be under control,"

"You know what all this means though for you now kid?"

Of course I did. I was fucked. I had to do exactly what Jacob tells me to, if I don't then there's going to be more issues not only for me but the people I cared about to, though I think Earl is oblivious to the whole Jacob ordeal, so the only issue he's concerned with is John. John can cause me a heap of trouble if he wanted to, but I'm hoping if I play nice with big brother today that all this will be kept under wrap, not only that but I have to apologise to him so that should help inflate his ego a little bit more. Earl probably thinks that John will interfere with a report on me, but he won't - well he won't interfere in that way, he now just has more blackmail against me that he can use at his disposal and this time there were witnesses. Witnesses who were very much in favour of him, how he plans to keep them silent I can't imagine, but perhaps they'll just look at that seemingly perfect face and just shut up and do whatever. That perfect face with a very Ripley-shaped bruise on his cheek.

"I'll be fine don't even worry about me - John isn't the first guy I've punched,"

"He's the first lawyer,"

"True - but not the first man linked with the law that I've punched,"

"Staci doesn't count,"

"Does Burke count?"

"You punched Burke?"

"No?"

Earl just sighs and places his hand on my shoulder, "I just need you to not do anything too drastic, me and the others we are going to help anyway we can so I need you to play nice until we can sort this out,"

Placing my hand on his I smile as reassuringly as I can, "I'll be fine I promise,"

"You better," I help him stand and he places the hat back on his head, "I thought I told you to go home,"

Pulling on my bomber jacket that I've opted for due to the harsh cold that's accumulated out of nowhere, I push away a pile of paper work before handing my cup to Earl with a cheeky wave.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow,"

"No you won't your friend Mrs. Drubman had demanded that you visit her," he sighs as he takes my mug.

"Is that even allowed?"

"I'd say that due to the circumstances you're under that this is more than justified,"

"Man I feel like I've only done two solid days of work maybe this situation isn't as bad as we thought,"

"Go home,"

"I'm leaving - I'm leaving!"

"And tell Jacob that if you aren't home in one piece I'll kill him myself,"

I choke on my saliva and almost end up punching myself in the face as my zipper jams.

"Yeah I knew about that so do not think that this talk is over kid,"

Huffing I finally manage to sort my jacket out and with that I shout out a quick bye to Joey and in response I get a muffled yell, I wave at Earl and head out the door Earl follows behind closely but thankfully stops at the door with his arms crossed. The same beat-up truck is parked outside, the headlights are blaring and Jacob makes no indication for me to get in so I just open the door. When I look at him he's scrolling slowly through my phone and I hold everything back inside me to stop myself from snatching it from his hands, he glances at me and turns his attention back to my phone so I take that as a sign to get in. With a final wave to Earl I strap myself in and as soon as I do that Jacob is stuffing my phone in his pocket and is starting the truck back up.

"You're late,"

"You're early,"

All he does is huff at me and pulls the truck out of the station, I keep glancing at his face and at his pocket thinking maybe if I'm quick enough I could just grab it, but what if he intercepts my grab and then I'm stuck, the thoughts are getting a bit out of control to the point where when Jacob finally speaks up again I am actually considering doing a snatch and grab and then jumping out the truck doing a tuck and roll.

"You're quiet,"

"I thought you'd like that,"

"Honey if you cared about what I liked you wouldn't have left like you did the other night,"

Tensing I play with my hands as I turn to look out the window, "By left as I did do you mean that I punched John in his stupid face and then ran?"

"I warned you before didn't I about your actions and then you go stirring shit up again, I told you to be good for John and what do you do you fuck it all up again,"

I tap on the window as I reply, "You said to not cause trouble with John that would affect you,"

"That's right and your little stunt did affect me sweetheart, not only did I have him bitching about his face - he couldn't understand why you weren't answering the phone and he blamed me for it,"

"Well technically that is your fault so what am I supposed to do about that? Just give me my phone back and I'll be on my way,"

I startle when warmth envelops my thigh, looking back at Jacob he has placed one of his hands on my leg as he continues to drive, though due to the light of the street lamps I can see that his eyes flash blue as they turn to me.

"You've got to earn this back and you will," he squeezes my thigh hard so hard that I flinch, "You still gotta make it up to me and John though,"

Scoffing I try and pry his hand off my leg but he just tightens his grip causing me to groan in frustration, "What do you want from me - you gonna invite me back to John's fucking mansion and make me suck his dick? Like what the fuck is this?"

His grip only tightens at my words, "Honey what you and John do is none of my concern - you blow him for all I care - but I'm not coming out of this arrangement empty handed and besides-" he looks at me again and settles dark eyes on me, "you've really fucking pissed me off,"

Pissed him off? This guy had some nerve, he's the one that took my phone and made me run and made me smash my god damn eggs. It was him and his brother that started this not me - well it was technically me - but all the same it was John that only escalated matters further if he hadn't of threatened me I could be at work still having a great time throwing paper balls in the bin and getting Joey to make me coffee for my lazy ass.

Jacob interrupts my thoughts with a slightly concerning statement, "Besides Joseph has big plans for you,"

"Plans? Like - murder plans?"

Snorting he relinquishes the hold on my leg not before giving me one more squeeze in warning, "You think Joseph wants you killed? Nah. He thinks you're something special he has since he met you, he's very interested in you now though - since you atoned and started supporting the cause,"

"But I didn't atone? And I didn't join your - 'religious orgy'?"

"No you didn't but Joseph doesn't know that and I reckon you want to keep it that way, that's why you're gonna do exactly as I say,"

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of sex cult? You're saying some shit that came right out of a porno,"

He ignores me and continues driving, at this point I begin to realise that I have no idea where we are and I begin to panic as I tug on my seatbelt.

"Where are we going Seed? I thought you were taking me home?"

"I said I was picking you up, I never said I was taking you home,"

Yet again alarm bells start ringing, "What do you mean? Where the fuck are we going? Are you sure this isn't some murder revenge scheme? Are ya gonna drown me in a lake or some shit?"

"You don't get to die yet and if you could I would have killed you a while ago if I knew you were going to be so much trouble," out of the corner of his eye he must see me go for the door handle because he reaches out and quickly pinches my leg fat through my trousers, either he has some good vision or I'm not the first person he's allegedly abducted.

"You're only going to apologise Deputy and then if you're good I won't make you walk home,"

"Are we actually going to John's house? Can we like not do that - I'm not mentally prepared to be anywhere near him and his punchable face,"

"We are and you'll apologise and if you behave I'll let you back in my truck,"

"What so you can abduct me and take me to your house so I suck your dick? Fat chance!"

"What makes you think we'd make it to the house if I wanted you for that?"

"Shut up! How long till we're there, I wanna get this over with quick and painlessly,"

"You're in for a lot of disappointment then sweetheart,"

Looking at his arm I take notice of the fact he adorns the same camo jacket as last time, I hadn't asked him about it and considering that it was just going to be on my mind every time I saw him I felt like this was the time to ask, "So you were in the military?"

"What gave me away?," he asks in the most sarcastic tone of the century.

I can't help the snort that escapes me, "Sorry I was just asking,"

"Then yes I was in the military sweetheart surprised it took you so long to realise,"

"I just thought you had some big man syndrome - like you were over compensating for something,"

"I ain't over compensating for anything if you want me to prove that all you need to do is ask,"

"Don't need to - I mean - you're gonna kidnap me and take me to your sex dungeon," I snicker at the snort that escapes Jacob, "or is that more of John's thing? And speaking of over compensating I feel like that is more a John thing than your sorta thing - considering you look like shit every time I see you,"

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black sweetheart,"

Turning to him with an incredulous stare I try not to laugh as I try and form words, "Did you really just fucking use that idiom? How fucking old are you? And me looking like shit - honey - I don't think so I am a god darn catch,"

"Surprised you haven't catched something,"

My mouth opens wide, "Was that a joke - about - sexual diseases?"

"I wouldn't know like you said I'm an old fucking man,"

"Well sucks to be you then - guess we can't trade them afterwards,"

Jacob grips the steering wheel hard as he lets out a wheeze, I can't help but stare at him as he does so, it's the first genuine laugh I've ever heard from him and he looks way less intimidating when he does so. Despite the fact he's making a noise that honestly sounds like he hasn't laughed in years, it makes the drive feel a lot more at ease.

"So military man?"

"Yeah I was a marksman,"

"A marksman? That's interesting - you look like a military man, all big ,strong ,scary and unclean,"

"I have to be strong Adams - have to be strong to sort out the weak such as yourself,"

"I'm not weak I would knock you to the ground,"

"I'd like to see you try sweetheart," he speaks a bit more seriously now, "but you are weak,"

"I don't feel weak though, please  don't tell me that me being weak has something to do with all my 'sins'?"

"No it doesn't but be ready to talk all about your sins sweetheart we're here,"

A headache seizes my fucking brain as we pull into the most obnoxious looking house I've ever seen, but I hate the fact that despite how over the top the house is - it's stunning to look at. It's a large wooden premise with flowers in stone holders and a dog house with a set of wooden chairs out front, the whole place is entirely homey and as we draw closer I realise that he has an air strip.

"He has a fucking air strip," My question deters from a question to a blatant statement as I see that there's another wooden building which must contain his planes.

"You're very observant today aren't you - I can see why you're a deputy,"

"Oh fuck off! This is more of a holiday resort than a home, next you're gonna be telling me that this whole fucking place has a name,"

"Seed Ranch,"

"What?"

"Seed Ranch,"

"Was that John's idea?"

The look on Jacob's face says it all and I start laughing hysterically when I see the small smile tug at his mouth, as we pull up to John's insanely large drive with the small lights and the pebbled pathway Jacob is trying to console my laughter with a warning look, by the time he's stopped the truck I'm hiccupping as I pull my hands to my mouth in fists to try and calm myself down.

"Jacob does he answer phone calls saying welcome to the Seed residence?"

"Stop,"

Jacob steps out the truck first but not before giving me a dead on stare and with a warning of 'behave' with a threat lingering behind the warning, but it's hard to take him seriously when he tries to hide his huff of laughter at my mimicking of John answering the phone, in which I believe my impersonation was top notch - I did a bit of a twist with some flare and made a breathy 'hello' as I put my hand on his hip. I kinda deserved the shove Jacob gave me and he herded me towards John's front door, by the force of Jacob's urging I almost trip on the steps towards his door. Before Jacob can even lift a hand and knock at the door John is opening the door, a bit too excitedly might I say as the door almost whacks the wall but is stopped by John's hand as he grabs it quickly. John is in his usual silk shirt, a dark blue one with a majority of his chest showing, I do a quick look-sweep where I see the skin and I look back at his face as quick as I can, he's sweating and his belt is unbuckled which raises questions. His face is bruised where I punched him, a light purple around his cheek but mostly it's covered by his facial hair so the bruise isn't that obvious, luckily for his stupidly good looking face the bruise shows no swelling and the scratch that I gave him is barely visible for him either. His hair is slightly messier than usual as if he's run his hands through it a lot or perhaps someone else has, so all I do is raise an eyebrow at Mr. Hot and Bothered,

"Deputy Adams I wasn't expecting you at such an hour,"

"Oh really?"

"Now I would let you in my dear Deputy but sadly for you I have company and seeing as you're in the company of my brother then you won't mind us talking out here,"

"Oh company you say - when am I meeting the Missus - ya know the piece of ass - the fine vagine - I could go on,"

"You won't," Jacob states as he puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes hard.

"So Deputy Adams I believe you have something you wish to say to me," John grits out with an annoyed look on his face, one of his hands has moved to his hip and I almost snort as me and Jacob share a look over it, the action doesn't go unnoticed as John shifts in irritation.

"For a man who wasn't expecting me you seem to know what I'm here for,"

The hold on my shoulder tightens.

"Alright alright! Mr. Seed I apologise for punching you in the face I shouldn't have done that but considering the circumstances I hope you can understand why I did such a thing, but as I see now that it was uncalled for so I'm sorry,"

John smirks at me and leans in closer so close that his nose is a breath away from mine, "I must say I appreciate the apology Wrath and it hurts me to not be able to invite you into my home so we could discuss this heartfelt apology further,"

Snorting I put my hand on John's chest and push him away from me, grinning as he pouted at me, "Pu-hh-lease John I can practically smell the pussy on your breath,"

Jacob snorts at that and his grip tightens pulling me in his direction, in which my back bumps against his chest, "Now now Adams we talked about being a good girl in the truck,"

"Oh I remember -" I start snickering as I look up at him and bat my eyelashes crazily, "daddy,"

If you ever wanted to put two men into shock this was how, my little joke had caused Jacob to choke into a wheezy coughing fit as his hand clenched around my shoulder, whereas John stood there with his mouth wide open and his eyebrows hilariously high as he points at me and Jacob.

"Matter of fact John me and Jacob are heading back to his place after this,"

John recovers quicker than Jacob can who is still sputtering, "Oh is that so? Lately Wrath you've been submerged in your lust which only gives me more reason to reschedule another cleansing,"

"I am not being drowned in a barrel again,"

Finally Jacob seems to get his breathing under control as he puts his other hand on my shoulder so he is clasping me by both of them, he pulls me directly to his chest now and at this point I realise how fucking short I am, my head barely scrapes the scraggle of his beard hair.

"Now now Wrath you owe me an apology and considering that I am doing you a favour in not telling my brother I think that you'll happily oblige in another baptism,"

"She does don't you sweetheart?"

"Sure thing daddy-o,"

Never have I enjoyed a conversation with John so much as this and I can't help but smirk as he bristles, never has a man looked so jealous and so childish all at once, his hands are clenching at his side and he has his head turned away like a pissed off cat.

"John ~"

A woman's voice comes from inside his home and John snaps his head back quickly to the hallway behind him and then back to me and Jacob, he looks at my face with no emotion as he gazes into my eyes and then switches it back to Jacob who is watching John with a stoic look judging by how still John goes and by how hard Jacob's grip becomes.

"I can see you're busy John so me and Adams here will be on our way,"

"But - I - wha -"

John loses his confidence from before he opened the door, his hands are at his side like a lost child and the smug grin he adorned earlier is settled into a childish pout as he stammers in his words, and for a second I feel a small tug in my chest when I look at him.

"Don't worry about me John, Jacob enjoys my ass too much to simply just kill me in the woods so we can sort our little drowning date for another time," I yell this out as Jacob turns me away and begins marching me back towards the truck, he practically shoves me in and I make a cheeky suggestion of him strapping me in: which he does. I don't know how this looked to John but I could only imagine the offended look on his face as he watched Jacob lean across my front to strap me in with a smirk on his face as he held my upper body back to the seat by pushing me against my collarbones as he strapped me in.

As Jacob walks around to sit in his seat, I notice movement at John's door and see a woman older than myself, which I don't know if I notice due to my good deduction skills or my over come sense of bitchiness. She's a pretty woman and she knows it as she walks up to John only wearing what I presume to be one of his shirts, she strokes his chest and whispers in his ear and his once aggravated look turns to something incredibly impure, that smile would make nuns run. And despite all that John has done with his overly pretentious ass like self I can' stop the ugly feeling in my stomach as I watch him lean into her touch, guess John has another sin for me to atone for. I only look away from the scene in front of me which is steadily growing in heat as John lifts a hand to fondle the woman's back and slowly downwards when Jacob puts his hand on my leg, when I look at him his eyes are on John and the woman and when I look at John I see that his eyes are on me and Jacob and the woman's are solely on John.

"He's trying to make you jealous,"

"I'm not jealous have you seen my ass Jacob?" I try smirking to hide the agitation that I feel, maybe Jacob will take pity on my soul and just kill me in the truck.

"You gonna let him get away with that sweetheart, my brother's trying to prove a point,"

"A second ago you were all for me being well behaved and now you want me to strike back? What do you suggest I do 'Mountain Man'?"

He gives me a pointed look that I can't help but raise my eyebrows at, "You to fuck me in your truck like the true gentleman you are?"

"I'm not against the idea sweetheart, but if we go that far John will most definitely call on Joseph to ruin our fun,"

Letting out a weak laugh I rub at my eyes, "Yeah you're right about that,"

When I look back towards John and away from the intense gaze of Jacob I see that the pair at the door are tangled up together as John kisses the woman's neck slowly and by the look on her face she is very much enjoying it, though what pisses me off more is that John is staring right at the truck, which is why I do what I do next. Pulling my head back quickly I make eye contact with Jacob who is still looking at me expectantly, groaning I tell him to turn his face.

"Now why would I do that Adams?"

"Just do it asshole!"

Sighing heavily he turns his head at a deliberately slow pace as he looks back at John and I almost laugh at the look of disgust that etches his face. Slowly I lean in towards Jacob's neck, putting my hands on the bulk of his arm to hold myself up as I push my chest towards him as I lean in, Jacob tenses and his neck muscles strain as he forces himself to not turn his head or punch my light out which one is correct I am unsure of, his arm is hard underneath my hands and my face can't help but heat up at the strength in this man. Ghosting my lips over the skin of his neck I slowly pepper light kisses onto the slightly mottled part of his skin, I trail the kisses to the edge of his jawline and I see how his jaw tenses as I spread the kisses from where his beard ends towards his pulse point on his neck. Jacob's hands grip the wheel like a lifeline and crack under the pressure, letting out a sigh against his skin and I watch as goose-bumps spread across his neck and he lets out a slight breath as my lips move from the beat of his pulse to his ear. I take things further due to the surprising compliancy that I'm being showed as I let my teeth graze the upper part of his ear lobe and gently tug at it, I'm rewarded with a small groan as I nip slightly harder at the soft part of his ear. Leaning back Jacob takes this as a sign to turn his head towards me, his eyes are dark and my face feels warm, I watch as his eyes flitter from my own to my lips and my face almost explodes due to the heat as he leans forward. Sadly or thankfully I don't get to feel what it would be like to kiss Jacob Seed unfortunately for Addie and maybe myself because the trance we are in is broken by the door slam of John which echoes in the silence of the night.

Shoving myself backwards as quick as I can I laugh sheepishly as I stare at the door once occupied by John, "Heh guess we showed him,

Jacob is scarily silent, his eyes are back on the road and his body is still as tense as before and suddenly the unease that I had first felt with meeting Jacob is brought back and it consumes me, the feeling of it is thick in the air and becomes thicker as he starts the truck and drives away without another word. Jacob doesn't even turn on the radio in the awkwardness of the silence and just drives onwards.  
After a gruelling duration of driving my heart is finally able to relax as I see the familiar drive way occupied by my flamethrower loving friend, as Jacob stops the truck he waits for me to get out and doesn't even look in my direction as he does so. Before he can drive away though I lean in through the open window like he had done to me when we had first met,

"You should pick me up from work more often,"

At that he does finally turn to look at me and he smirks, "Can't do that Deputy gotta leave you wanting more,"

Laughing I pull away from the window, "Does this mean I get my phone back? I was pretty good today all things considered,"

Scoffing he digs in his pocket and waves my phone at me, "You still have to meet me at the Rye's barbeque sweetheart,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Jacob,"

I fumble to catch the phone that I hadn't expected to be tossed at me as I give Jacob a pointed glare.

"Don't think this gets you out of training either you're still weak,"

"And I'm guessing my weak ass self needs to be trained by someone as big and strong as yourself, you gonna sort out my weakness out 'Mountain Man'?," 

All the small traces of humour in Jacob's face vanishes as he shifts and fixates a dark and blank look in my direction, his face reads no emotion as he states, "It's what I do,"

My stomach twists as he drives away in his truck and leaves me with those words, something about that sentence didn't sit right with me - it's ominous and strange - and I think that's what he intended me to feel: weak. Rubbing a hand at my face, I groan as I see how sweaty I am, as I walk tiredly to my front door I see all the messages and missed calls I've had.

A majority are off Sharky and John - Sharky's being freakishly concerned and John's being an assortment of threats and promises yadda yadda. A few are off my friends: Addie, Hurk, Nick, Mary-May and all the usual people I am close to, there is a very scary message from Joey saying _if you don't answer I'll scalp you_ \- I think my fear and love for Hudson has risen by at least 40%. There's two messages from unknown numbers. One is Jacob. How do I know this? Because the text simply just reads _jacob_ and that's it. I don't have the chance to fumble with my keys as Sharky is already opening my front door with excited yells of my name, so I have time to look at the last message I have from the other unknown number.

_Don't trust The Father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've made it this far you're a god damn champ for reading all that baloney so i thank you graciously for coming this far into this shit show - so a big god diddly darn thank you to you my fellow far cry lovers.  
> <3  
> also a big thanks to the love of my life jzar (aka deputy jzar) for being the inspiration for the deputy pick-up line I used from the sexual disease conversation - I took that gem from the time they used that on me.


	10. then come and teach me a lesson daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> addie causes trouble and Jacob cant text for shit.  
> things are going wrong and ripley fears for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deputy-ripley-adams> (here we go!)

My current position is me on my best friend's couch where in my giraffe onesie I allow myself to be harassed by an excitable  Adelaide who walks around the living room in just a pink bra and a pair of shorts so short they're pretty much a piece of denim underwear, at this moment she's walking around waving her hands as she talks and she smiles cheekily as she points at me,

"You know what this means right?"

I shake my head as I cram another cookie into my mouth and I groan at her behaviour, the phone is thankfully safely under my thigh to prevent Addie from trying to take it, she has tried to get her hands on it twice already, I've had to change locations - one was in my pocket and the other between my boobs, she had dived into my chest and stuck her hand down my cleavage, I had moved it before she could grab it but that didn't stop her from getting a cheeky handful. Speaking of phones I've had no messages off John either which is weird but to be fair I am not that surprised either considering the events that transpired last night much to Addie's horror and delight.

"Ripley - honey - this means that you are caught in a Seed Sandwhich! John on the bottom and Jacob on the god damn top! Let's be real sugar, John may look like a sugar daddy but he's a baby bottom boy!"

I groan loudly with a mouthful of cookie, "Ahh - stop shut the fuck up! I really don't think John wants anything to do with me like that Addie, he was very interested in the piece of ass he had last night,"

She spins dramatically with pure excitement, "See that's it sweets!" she giggles as she points at me, "this plan of John's here is to make you jealous!"

"Jealous? Addie I punched the guy in the face! He's probably plotting my demise as we speak, the guy is probably preparing my death barrel right now,"

"He may appear like that hun, but soon he'll show his true colours and then the juicy part happens! He's gonna win ya over and fuck ya sunrise til-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I pulled the pillow that was behind my back and hurl it at her, she catches it as if expecting it and smirks before throwing it back on the couch next to me and jumping onto it and back into her previous seat.

"But in all honesty you've put yourself in quite a predicament honey - a very attractive one might I say at the least, though I might kill John for what he did to you. I know some kinks hun but that - that was pushing the kink barrier,"

"I had no idea someone like you even had a kink barrier Addie,"

"Oh no I don't. I was using the kink barrier for vanilla people such as yourself,"

Turning to her with an offended look I grit the next few words out, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Hun you're sat on my couch in a giraffe onesie eating chocolate chip cookies and you're embarrassed about a little neck smooching,"

"I ain't embarrassed,"

"Then text him you silly sod! Make John jealous by having fun with big brother!"

"You're awful you know that,"

Addie smiles at me and pats my arm, "I know but hun - why not just try it can't hurt anyone, "she returns her hand back to herself and runs it up her bra clad chest, "better yet hun give me the phone so I can talk to him I'll send him a pic or two,"

I start laughing as I shove my hand under my thigh to grab my phone, "If I did that he might actually kill me,"

"Oh you're no fun! If you don't let me send any then you bloomin well have to!"

"I am not sending Jacob nudes! Remember what happened when you sent that one to John? That was an absolute mess!"

"Nuh-uh it wasn't! That action planted the seed to the romance which is this! Now all we need to do is send at least fifteen more and then BAM you'll have him wherever you want if you catch my meaning,"

I smack her arm hard, "Keep going on and I won't text him,"

"My lips are sealed," Addie mimes locking her lips and throwing away the key as she eagerly watches me switch my phone on.

When I turn my phone on I try not to sigh when Addie decides to put her full weight on me so she can see the screen as well, she winks at me when I hover over the icon for Jacob who I've saved in my phone as - 'Mountain Daddy'. I give in when she reaches for my phone and I settler for a simple _'hi'_. Me and Addie both lean in when the icon for typing shows up and I smack her again when she starts bouncing next to me.

_adams._

That's all I get. Not even in capital letters at the very least.

_How are you Jacob? Planning on kidnapping any other damsels in distress?_

Addie begins to make snorting noises as she tries to grab the phone from me again.

_fine. and i dont remember kidnapping you adams._

_You did technically Jake-and-Bake. You were gonna murder me in the woods and hide my body._

_i can still do that you know._

_But wouldn't you miss my ass, my humour, my grace and my charming p_ _ersonality?_

_no._

I groan at that and look at Addie, "How do you expect me to have a conversation with this guy he isn't even trying!"

"Try harder then!"

_You know Jacob I know several young ladies who would die to have your number - want me to set you up with anyone? Take them on a little kidnap date?_

_dont give that drubman woman my number adams._

Snorting I show Addie his reply, in which she rolls her eyes and tries to mock an offended face as she points at herself, "Tell him you should be begging for my number, I am a sex guru!"

"Addie you're half-naked and your tits are hanging out,"

_Don't you think that woman could teach you a thing or two? Might learn something._

_dont make me come and get your phone off of you adams._

Me and Addie share a look at that.

_If I give her your number are you actually going to come all the way out here_ _just to take my phone off of me?_

_id teach you a lesson adams and you dont want that._

My sassy reply is bamboozled when Addie pinches my arm through the onesie and grabs my phone, when I reach out for it I stop as I don't plan on getting a handful of her so I settle for grabbing the pillow again and holding it like a weapon.

"Addie do not make me throw this pillow at you,"

"Hold on sugar! I'm gonna make daddy angry!"

At the sudden mentioning of what happened yesterday I run at her, for a woman much older than myself she is agile and she side steps out of the way to continue typing as she grins wickedly, when I throw the pillow she kicks it away with an alarmingly high kick and it falls pathetically to the floor. Grabbing the other pillow I hold it high above my head in warning.

"Don't make me do this Addie!"

Addie smirks again and with a flick of your wrist points the phone camera at me, "Smile,"

On reflex I smile, I smile with a pillow held above my head and inside a giraffe onesie, and as soon as the camera clicks the smile drops. The pillow however doesn't and I haul it at her head where it smacks her in the face and causes her to stagger, with that I do a very ungraceful dive towards my phone. Phone in hand I retreat to the far end of the room and quickly do a scan of the damage.

_Then come and teach me a lesson daddy~_

Gasping I point a finger at Addie who sits on the coffee table with a  shit-eating grin, "Look! Look! Oh Christ! Lo-!"

There's more.

_honey you really want to be testing me like this? you promised me you were going to behave._

_Oh I'm all about trouble. I'm an absolute danger. The things I could do._

_you talk a big game but youll see adams that this will not end well for you._

_You mean it won't end well  for you honey! I'm ready for a war!_

Underneath that text is the picture of me. A grown woman in a giraffe onesie. With the hood up. Little horns and big ears and a long tail. My hair is tufting out in peach spikes and I'm grinning like a moron with a maroon pillow above my head like a fucking child about to hit someone at a slumber party! Jacob at this point must have deduced I had company because he does the smart thing and just reads the text and doesn't reply which in all honesty is what I was expecting.

Sighing I point at Addie, "Crisis averted,"

And then out of all things to happen my phone starts ringing.

"I was wrong,"

Panicking I know if I decline the call I'll have my ass on the line so with a  worried glance to  a smirking Addie I answer,

"Jacob look I'm sorry it wa-"

"You need to listen to me!"

That was not Jacob. The voice on the other end was a woman. A very distressed one at that, I could feel the utter panic she was in, she was breathing heavily and her voice was shrill and shaky.

"Who is this? Is everything alright? I'm a deputy I can he-"

"You can't help me! You can't! But I can help you Ripley I can! I will!"

Scratching my head, I itch at the tufts near the nape of my neck as I try and figure out how to calm the person down, Addie at this point has sidled in closer with a worried look, "Okay can you tell me then please?"

"Yes! Yes! I will I'll tell you! Don't trust The Father! Don't!"

Suddenly I feel like I recognise this person, "Did you text me yesterday?"

"Yes! I did! I did!" she heaves a sob and I tell her to calm down as she continues, "I wasn't supposed to but I did! Because I can save you Ripley!"

"Where are you? What's your name? I can help you so please jus-"

"NO! I can't it's too late! It's too late!" She sobs again, "I'm sorry Ripley I really am! But once I'm gone they'll come for you!"

"Who will? What are you talking about ple-"

There's the sound of metal being moved, it's loud and heavy and the noise causes the woman to grow silent for a second before she starts breathing rapidly, "Don't tell them! Not anyone about this! They'll come for you!"

"Please tell me where you are I can stil-"

The phone cuts off and my legs shake as I try and wrap my head around what just occurred, Addie steps forward with her hand outstretched towards me and a concerned look on her face, I pass her my phone and tell her to call Earl.

"Call him and tell him that god - just tell him that there's been a situation. A woman in some sort of danger and give him the contact details and the time the call took place please - I need to get some water,"

Addie just nods and begins to ring Earl and I head to the kitchen, I can't take the time to find a glass so I stick my head under the tap and guzzle water from under it. Rubbing a hand over my mouth where water drips down in small drops, what had the woman been doing and where was she now? When I walk back in the living room Addie is waiting for me phone in hand, she passes it back to me and nods with a small smile.

"Earl?"

"Kid! You okay Adams? Mrs. Drubman told me what happened - we are trying to trace the call now okay, so please don't panic alright we will find that girl soon and she will be fine I can promise you on that,"

"I really do hope so Earl you - you didn't hear her - hear how scared she was,"

"Kid - hun it's gonna be fine - we will work on it and if we don't have results then when you're back here you can work your ass off alright?"

"Can't I just come now it's not right?"

"No you can't alright please do not come here,"

"Fine! Fine!" I rub my face hard as I sniff, "what about Rhys Lane? Did you find him?"

"No sign of him yet Kid but we have the feeling he might be hiding in the compound so we will be checking in with Joseph tomorrow,"

I nod stiffly and feel a hand on my arm, it's Addie and when she grabs harder I realise I've been pacing, she uses her other hand to wrench my other hand not occupied with the phone out of my hair, I'd been pulling at the strands that I could reach from underneath the hood.

"Kid promise me you won't stress over this I want you to be all smiles for the barbecue tomorrow okay? Please do not over think this we will find her and we will find Rhys Lane,"

"And the Treewly family? What about them?"

"We'll find all of them kid I promise,"

Passing Addie the phone I allow her to talk to Earl for a bit longer, I walk back to the couch and plop myself down and bring the cushion that I had once sat on back to my chest. After some time Addie comes back with a hot drink for me and my phone, she gives me a worried smile before sitting next to me.

"Do not fret over this - promise you won't,"

Nodding to her I let her pass me the cup and I gingerly sip on it as she pushes my phone to my hand.

"You had a few messages from Jacob, if I didn't know any better I would say he's worried about you hun,"

With tired eyes I look at her and smile as kindly as I can, "Him worried thought I'd never see the day,"

"Well if you count a 'if you don't answer there will be consequences kitten' then I'd say he was pretty worried,"

"Give me the phone,"

Psyching myself up I hit call on his icon. I think of what to tell him. She had said not to tell anyone, I didn't know who this referred to, so I decided to keep that bit of information a secret as well as the part about Rhys Lane. Addie smiles at me again and excuses herself back into the kitchen she picks up her phone from the table and I infer that she is probably going to let Jerome or Dutch know.

"Took your time getting back to me didn't you," Jacob states, his voice is gravelly on the other end and he sounds exhausted.

"Sorry I had something to deal with - but I'm all yours now 'Mountain Man',"

"Define something," Something creaks on  his end and it sounds like he's sitting up due to the grunt that prolongs the word 'something'.

"Well Addie for starters can't keep her hands to herself," my voice wavers in mid sentence and Jacob must pick up on it quickly.

"You're upset,"

"Well yeah of course you know what Adelaide is like-"

"No something else,"

"It's nothing-"

"Adams," There's a sense of finality in his done and through the harsh way he speaks I get the feeling he's being sincere so I almost choke up at that, and as soon as the first hiccup escapes my mouth I know I need to go and that this was an awful idea.

"I gotta go Jacob, I've got my hands full here and it's late and I should be getting back anyway,"

"Wait there I'll pick you up,"

"No no I said I'm fine so you really don-"

"Ripley,"

That's what breaks the façade and with that I hang up and throw myself off the couch to get my shoes, I almost spill tea all over myself as I spring up and I hastily place it back down. Stuffing the phone into my onesie pocket I yell a quick bye to Addie who comes running in from the kitchen yelling with worry but I don't stay for long as by the time she's crossed over to get to me I'm out the door and in my car and I'm pulling away quickly.

I think being alone is what does it for me. And I sob as loud as I can in the car. I know I shouldn't get upset over such things I've been a deputy for such a long time now, but hearing her voice and fretting over the fact that she had sacrificed something in order to tell me, knowing that I could have been the last person to talk to her without even knowing who she was. I think that's what upset me the most. not having a face to this woman who had tried so desperately to help me even though she was terrified. I could taste the terror coming from her it was that thick and that scared me more. I've dealt with hostage scenarios, I've dealt with shootouts and I've dealt with murder cases, but this one was directed at me - this was one had something to do with me and that's what made me feel sick to my stomach. Outside is dark and the road is barely lit up by the street lamps, an occasional billboard flies past and a deer startles and runs across the road, it's pitch black and I hadn't realised I'd stayed at Addie's for so long. Chewing on my lip I throw my hand out to turn on the car radio in order to connect to my phone to play my playlist to try and calm myself down, another classic - and another Cyndi Lauper song which makes me laugh to myself as 'Time after Time' croons from the stereo. Jacob's name - well nickname - pops up on the screen in my car and I can't even bring myself to read it so I turn the screen off hurriedly, I'll deal with him at the barbecue  tomorrow and then I almost start crying again as I realise I'll have to deal with his shit as well, damn me and my emotional self making everything ten times worse than usual. In the distance I see an animal walking along side the road slowly and I drive slower in order not to frighten it into running across, as I get closer the headlights on my car light up the supposed animal and I see that what I had thought was the acclaimed creature was actually a person walking along the road. Without thinking of whether this person is an axe murderer or a cannibal I slow the car down and let my deputy instincts take over, I begin to drive along side the person who is a male I can tell as they don't seem to be wearing a shirt for some reason and the figure itself is incredibly masculine with lean muscle, without thinking of the consequences I wind down my window.

"Hello? Sir can I help you?"

The man stops and then approaches the car window and bends down so I can see him.

"Father Seed?"

"Deputy Adams?"

A half-naked Joseph Seed peers into my car window, his hands are slightly red perhaps from the cold of the night and his body is soaked in water from what I can see from his drenched trousers and his damp looking hair which is still in the bun he wears. He appears to be a little roughed up judging by the scratches on his arms and a bruise near his eye where it looks like something hit his temple with some force.

"Wanna ride?"

The questions blurts from my mouth before I can even think of what the hell I've just said, it must of been the right thing to ask though because Joseph smiles brightly before walking round to get into the passenger seat.

"I am very grateful for this Deputy Adams you didn't have to pull over when you did,"

"I couldn't just leave you in the road could I Father Seed?"

As I begin to start driving again I see that Joseph is looking my attire up and down, he must see a sad looking woman with tear tracks still down her face - in a giraffe onesie - listening to Cyndi Lauper - and I can't even say anything bad about it because it's entirely true.

"Rough week," I laugh awkwardly at him and with one had struggle to pull the hood off my face, my hand gets stuck as I pull and I end up pulling my hair, it takes me a few seconds but I manage to yank the damn thing off. the whole time Joseph is just smiling at me.

"It's very becoming of you Deputy Adams,"

Snorting I push my hand through my hair to sort out the mess on my head, "So where am I taking you Father Seed? Another lonely road perhaps?"

Joseph laughs softly as he strokes one of the scratches on his arm, it's bleeding slightly so I reach in my bag with one hand quickly so I can keep an eye on the road and yank out a pack of tissues which I hand to him, he takes one with a small thanks in my direction before continuing, "Would it be imposing if I asked you to drop me off at my brother's home - John's - near the river side?"

"Seed Ranch?"

"You know of it?"

I grin at him, "Jacob told me about it and about the person who named it,"  
J

oseph smiles at that too, he begins dabbing his arm with the tissues and I can't help but ask about it.

"Oh - I had  a run in with a non-believer, the confrontation became physical on their end unfortunately,"

"Who did it? They did quite a number on you,"

"I am unaware sadly it was dark and I wasn't expecting the confrontation so to speak,"

Joseph is calm while he speaks but I see his hand clench on the tissue as he continues to dab his scratches, so I drop it, confrontations with peggies and non-believers so to speak is a regular thing, but the fact that Joseph himself has been attacked is a bit disconcerting.

"Do you need me to call anyone? Or report this? I can take this case for you if you'd like and find out who did it? With John on your side you'd get the justice you deserve,"

Joseph puts a hand on my leg and smiles in my direction, "I appreciate the concern but there is no need, I just hope they find their salvation and one day they see the truth,"

"Still it doesn't sit right with me,"

The hand on my leg squeezes softly retreating back to his lap.

"Can I ask you something Father Seed?"

"Go ahead my child,"

"Do you know a Rhys Lane?"

"He was in the flock but he has recently disappeared and I have no news on him from the others, why may I ask?"

"He's wanted for questioning, I shouldn't be telling you this but I think you should know - I think he had something to do with the Treewly incident and I have to do something,"

"I see,"

"I was there and I could have arrested him there and then but I didn't, if I had maybe them just may-"

"Deputy," Joseph puts his hand back on my leg and sighs heavily, "this is not your fault and you should not blame yourself for this either, Mr. Lane's actions - if he dared to do such a thing - were solely his own and you shouldn't tear yourself up on this - if anything I take all the blame. Sometimes my flock become too impassioned and they cause more destruction than good, but if we do find him deputy I can assure you - we will deal with him,"

All I can do is nod. So Joseph was unaware of the actions Lane took at the Treewly residence, and he didn't know where he was. The damn kid could have left the state by now. A cough brings me out of my thoughts and Joseph glances at my face, my lip is bleeding from my biting and I release the sore flesh and smile at him, at that he removes his hand.

"I must ask Deputy Adams how are you feeling after your cleansing? John speaks highly of it and that you wish to go further with the process in order to reach atonement,"

"Yes?"

That also must be the right thing to say because he smiles warmly, "I am so glad to hear that Deputy, the fact that you have joined us and have started pitching in already, it proves I was right that you were the one,"

"Well - who am I to say no to lending a hand?"

"And my brother Jacob - you have been training with him? He mentions you have much to improve on, though I would try and take that lightly my brother is quite strict in those terms,"

"By improve do you mean he called me weak? I kept up with him on that run! It's not my fault he has super lungs!"

Chuckling Joseph leans back into the leather of the car seat and brings a hand to touch his head wound, only stopping when I bark out a 'don't touch that' he thankfully does put his hand back down and he smiles again.  
I remember how to get to John's and judging by the long air strip I can see in the distance we are a lot closer now, I nudge Joseph with my hand carefully and point at the home,

"Want me to slap the cuffs on ya Father Seed to see if John has a heart attack?"

"Though I do believe it might be humorous to stir trouble deputy," he sighs with a  smile, "I do think it would be wise not to try and stir anything with John he is particular about these sort of things,"

"Do you really think he'd take me seriously?" Grinning, I gesture to myself before turning into the huge drive way.

"I would really hope not, but I wouldn't be so sure deputy, as you know John's sins get the best of him sometime,"

"You should tell that to the woman he was all over the other night,"

"Woman?"

Did Joseph not know about this? I bite my lip as I think of what to say next, I had no idea if this information should have even been said and I had no idea what the consequences would be in terms of me.

"John's partner? She was there when me and Jacob checked in on him - as I had a question - questions I mean about the project,"

Joseph draws a blank face, "I see,"

My body starts sweating as I gape at Joseph with pure panic, "Father Seed I didn't mea-"

"My child - I'm not mad at you by all means I'm disappointed that you had to see that," he brings a hand to his face and sighs as he rubs his hand at the bridge of his nose, "John should have been preparing for the cause and helping the blind to see - I am disappointed he was 'preoccupied' with other things,"

"It's fine! Look at me I'm fine!"

He raises an eyebrow at me with a soft smile, and I make a mock face of offence as I clutch my chest with one hand and wave at where my heart is, "How dare you offend me like this in my own car,"

Warm laughter fills my car and I cant help but laugh along with him, the front door to the Ranch opens as I stop the car, John stands out the front - a silk white shirt and a pair of loose jeans, his sleeping clothes are even nicer and more expensive than mine. His hair is slightly looser due to his missing glasses - which I still haven't paid for - and his face is etched into annoyance, it quickly switches to concern when Joseph steps out the car. Joseph cringes as he holds himself up using the roof of my car, and I push all my feelings to john aside as I unbuckle myself and go out to help him to the door.

"Here," I grab Joseph and place his arm around my shoulder as I lead him to John who looks torn between going to us or waiting, I see he has no shoes on and I know that he'll wait by the door so he doesn't cut him his pretty, little feet.

"Once again Deputy Adams I am grateful and in your favour,"

Watching John I see the emotions that flitter all over his face, the concern for his brother; the confusion at seeing me there and then there's the slight bit of mocking and amusement at my attire.

"Well well well Deputy Adams what trouble has my brother gotten himself into?"

John smirks and reaches out to take Joseph from me who allows himself to be carefully pulled from my grasp and to his brother's side.

"The worst trouble Mr. Seed - he slaughtered a whole family of ducks before my very eyes and then proceeded to sing YMCA with full singing power it was hard to watch,"

He narrows his eyes at me and his smooth voice becomes slightly raised as the irritation seeps in, "And may I ask about the - attire - Deputy? Not very professional is it?"

I answer him with a shrug which makes him scowl at me, his face scrunches up and he goes from attractive man to a spoiled child as he points at me, "Guess we'll have to atone for sloth now as well won't we? You are becoming riddled with sin,"

"You would know all about that though brother,"

Joseph speaks up and glares at something on John's neck, craning my head I see a dark bruise most likely left from the woman last night, John is quick to use his free hand to pull up his collar but at that point it's been spotted by the two of us. After a fearful look at Joseph he looks at me with something unreadable on his face similar to the look from the night before. John looks like he's about to speak again before Joseph interrupts him and John snaps his mouth shut quickly.

"Deputy Adams I am forever thankful of what you have done tonight, your kind actions wont go unnoticed,"

"No need for thanks Father Seed I was just doing my job,"

"You take little credit for your actions deputy, but tonight you offered me kindness and I am grateful towards it,"

"Like I said no need for thanks Father Seed - but I best be on my way now I have to be up early tomorrow to help with the Rye's barbecue,"

The light in Joseph's eyes brighten, "You'll be attending tomorrow? That I am thankful for as well it might give me a chance to talk to you further if that would be alright?"

"That's fine - I have to speak to Jacob anyway so I'll find you I'm sure or you'll find me,"

"I will,"

John's face becomes sour at our conversation and when Joseph looks away preoccupied by something behind him in the back of the house I look at John and mouth a quick - 'are you okay?'. He looks surprised and nods before motioning to my pocket where my phone can visibly be seen and mouths back a quick 'later', I give him an over-exaggerated wink and he grins, which makes him way more attractive now and I hate him for that. Joseph must sense this because he casts a warning glance in John's direction and that causes the grin to vanish as quick as it had come, when he looks back at me he is wearing his trademark smile, "Then I won't keep you up deputy, I bid you goodnight and a safe journey home,"

"Goodnight to you Father Seed, Mr. Seed," I tip my head at them and turn around, shame creeps up my spine as the giraffe tail swishes around, I quickly walk to my car - tail swaying, in which I yank the damn thing off and hold it in my hand to avoid further embarrassment.

Both men are still by the door when I go to leave and when I pull off the driveway I see Joseph turn to john with a sombre look on his face, john looks like he's frantically speaking and Joseph just nods, when they turn back in my direction all I do is look back and drive out of there.  
I turn my music back on which I hadn't even realised I'd turned off and I also allow my car screen to be activated again, I have several missed calls off Addie and Jacob and all I can do is groan at the message that reads - _you're in so much trouble kitten_ \- which means that Jacob did show up to Addie's and which means all my fears are going to come true. I have a voice mail from Earl and I click it quick so I can hear it and go to bed and try and sort myself out as quick as I can, better to hear this now when I'm somewhat alert.

_"Hi kid it's me - we traced that call to the owner and we know who the phone belongs to now at least, her prints were all over the damn thing but there's no sign of anyone here - the phone call was from a Lana Michaels - she was reported missing quite a while ago but it wasn't looked into as deeply as it should of been as she was a grown woman. It was just concluded that she'd just up and left on her own terms. Ripley I need you to be careful with the Seeds - I'm not saying they did this - but hun - we looked into Lana and the last place she was seen by anyone was at that damn compound and I'll be damned if they didn't have something to do with this. Something ain't right here and we'll get to the bottom of it, soon kid - we will be putting Joseph Seed away for good,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading - leave a kudos if you enjoyed and please leave a comment so I know how to improve and what you enjoyed!  
> Thank you!  
> and thank you jzar for being my helper in reading this garbage!  
> <3  
> this is the tumblr for the deputy  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deputy-ripley-adams


	11. it was a mac and cheese cess pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac and cheese need i say anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank your for reading!  
> be sure to check out my tumblr at  
> -deputy-ripley-adams  
> i would love to do prompts and oneshots on there!

Don't believe a single word that comes out of Kim Rye's mouth, she's a liar and that's that! I had been promised a beer for my work efforts but was hit with a hot dog bun that been dropped by Nick prior that Kim had thrown at my head with stern words of -'not till the party starts!'. Kim's lucky she's pregnant otherwise we'd be having words. Two hot dog buns and a piece of cheese have been thrown, the cheese hit Nick right in the face after he tried to nab me and him a beer from the cooler under the table, it smacked right in the cheek and the impact caused him to fall into me, we stopped trying after she held up a frozen burger -if she threw that with the strength she had at the moment one of us was surely going to die. The Rye's were having the barbecue at their home, they had used the large expanse of land wisely as they set out tables and chairs - by the amount of tables and chairs me and Nick had to set up I'd say we were in for a treat with the number of people coming, then again I had offered to clean up as well so the treat was seeming worse and worse every time I thought about it, if I was cleaning up so was Nick. Sharky had offered to help too as he was coming home with me but knowing him he'd be more trouble than help with the cleaning. At the last Testy Festy he had helped me clean up, he had thrown a glass bottle aiming for the bin bag I was carrying, he missed and ended up knocking Hurk unconscious who was also helping and by him helping he was eating all the left over food that Casey had left out. I had helped prepare food as well, Nick was going to be on grilling duty with all the boxes of burgers and sausages we had, I had brought over a few things to help out, I had taken time to make a bunch of honey cakes, as well as a large chocolate one that Nick had tried to stick his finger in at least four times, he got hit with a burger bun for that, I had also brought over a crate of booze that me and Joey had chipped in together to pay for. Speaking of Hudson, she was meant to arrive with Staci any time now, Earl was too busy to come this year - I had offered to help him with the work load but he threatened me and told me he'd arrest me on sight for getting involved, so I bid him farewell and drove straight to the Ryes. Part of me couldn't remember if I was meant to meet Jacob or if Jacob was meant to meet me, he hasn't sent any cryptic messages for me to decipher, knowing that guy he'd send me a text in hieroglyphics just to test me. However, I had many messages off John who stuck to his promise of 'later', as soon as I got home and was in the warmth of my living room, he messaged me - a lot. For once in my strange and difficult time of knowing John I was able to maintain a civil and nice conversation, that nice that I even messaged him this morning to ask how he was and to tell him what I was doing. John beats the record of who can respond and type faster, it's like the phone never leaves his hand - in comparison to Jess who takes days and weeks to respond to anything I text her, if I want to maintain a conversation with her I have to physically track her down and talk to her. Speaking to John yesterday after what happened with Joseph and especially after the voicemail Earl left I had been a bit worried about replying to him, but part of me is glad I did, he was still a pretentious asswipe but he knows how to make me laugh.  
As soon as my ass had hit the couch, I had a message from John.

_Wrath I was surprised by your visit tonight I wish you had given me notice._

_Well John I wasn't expecting to find your brother walking the lonely roads._

_Even so Wrath it would have been nice to have some sort of notice, but I am grateful for you getting my brother home safely._

_No worries Johnny boy - anytime._

At that point I had put my phone down to grab leftover pizza from the fridge when I got back, I had a quite unexpected message back.

_I didn't mean for you to see what happened the other night._

_John what and who you do is none of my concern unless it involves breaking the law. So, if you want to tell me where you hid her body we can forget about the whole thing._

_You aren't bothered by it?_

That question from last night had stumped me, what on earth had he meant by that?

_Sex is sex John it's a thing adults do so I'm not surprised that you engage in it yourself._

_So lust is one of your sins?_

_John I haven't had sex in a long time, I'm dryer than the god damn mojave._

_But in your past you engaged in your sin frequently?_

_Is this some sort of interrogation? Then to answer your question no - I had one boyfriend and that was all and after him I lost all interest. And have you seen me lately I'm not exactly turning any heads._

_I have a feeling you may have turned a few today._

_Do giraffes turn you on? Wanna climb my neck?_

_You are awful._

What occurred after was back and forth banter between me and 'Fly by Seed', I called him names and he pointed out all my sins, but other than the occasional jab at my life I enjoyed the rest of my night.

I am broken out of my recollection of last night when a car pulls up, people have finally started arriving so I speed up my actions and continue putting the chairs out, Kim barks out the occasional order as she starts putting out plates on tables and greeting guests who started arriving in masses. A familiar face pops up now and again and I give a smile before continuing to work, I still need to change into my nicer clothes that aren't covered in grass stains or spilled beer, more importantly clothes that aren't covered in sweat, me and Nick had promised to have a power shower before we mingled because we were drenched. Hair slicked back and vests drenched, we looked pathetic - then again we had been working for several hours straight, from carrying boxes to setting up furniture and all the runs we had to do to get the stock, it was worth it though. The turn out was amazing and people had thankfully brought food and drinks with them, so one of the tables at the back was full of goodies already, but Nick would have to start grilling soon enough so I had sent him away for his shower, much to his joy. Dutch had shown up as well, so had Mr. Fairgrave who were also helping with grilling as they'd brought their own grills to give Nick an easier time, I waved at Mary-May who grinned at me before going to say hi to Kim, I would talk to her later, Mary-May's mother was walking behind her and I noticed that their son Drew was missing, never before had he missed the barbecue so I knew I'd have to ask Mary-May later. Unfortunately for me I still had a bunch of boxes filled with drinks and burger meat to move so I couldn't join in with the festives yet and I had seen no sign of Nick's return either. Picking up the next box I overestimate how heavy it is as I stumble slightly, the weight is suddenly lifted and I make a very unlady-like squawk as the box is pulled from my grasp.

"What are you wearing?"

"What are you wearing?"

Not the best comeback in the world but it was enough to allow me to have the time to identify the person helping me.

"Jacob?"

"Observant aren't you,"

Jacob Seed in the clothes he always wears - dirty jeans - muddy shoes and the camo jacket, though this time he is wearing a clean grey t-shirt from what I can see. He is holding the box like it weighs nothing and I almost start staring at the bulk of his arms as he lifts it a bit higher.

"Thank you?"

"Was that a question?"

"Was that?"

He grumbles as shifts the box in his arms, he gives me a once over and smirks slightly.

"Looks like you've been working hard,"

"Don't even get me started on working Seed, I've been carrying boxes and setting up chairs for the last three hours!"

"I would have done it in one,"

"Oh shut up," I brush back my hair with my hand and cringe at the damp of it, "though I'd pay money to see you in booty shorts and a vest having burger buns thrown at you,"

"Burger buns?"

"Kim is a demon with those things,"

Jacob grins and looks back from where I assume he parked his truck, "You should probably get changed, you having a shower here?"

"No I plan on having sliding up against everyone and gliding past due to how sweaty I am,"

"Ripley,"

He used my name again and it's a decent change from the occasional 'Adams' or 'Deputy'.

"I am why?"

"I'm not complaining - I like you like this gives me things to look forward to in the future. But if John sees you like this it'll be my head on a pike and your ass on the line,"

All I do is gape at him I can barely register the second part of his sentence due to the first part, "John's here?"

"Of course he is - you're here and so are the Ryes. It's a dream package for him,"

"And you're here which is my dream package,"

He smiles at me before gesturing towards the box, "Where do you want me to put this?"

Pointing to where the other boxes are he nods and goes to leave, quickly I grab the bulge of his forearm, he tenses for a moment before turning his body slightly.

"Thank you,"

Jacob opens his mouth but is interrupted by a loud call of my name, and as we look back we see John strutting towards us. Jacob gives me a nod and take that as my que to leave as I break into a sprint into the house, Jacob starts chuckling when John tries to pick up the pace and go after me but at that point I'm long gone.

I take a quick shower, I'm in and out of it in a nick of time. My clothes are set out for me thanks to Kim, she came in earlier and gave me a holler before going back downstairs. My hair is still wet when I get dressed but with a very uncoordinated towel rub I'm hoping my hair will dry naturally in the heat of the sun, also my nice clothes aren't as proper as I thought, to be honest they aren't even proper at all which makes me worried about what John will think of my choice.  A red chequered shirt and a good ole pair of overalls could be fashionable, maybe it's the mop of hair on my head that really completes the look. With no grace whatsoever I pull on my boots and run down the stairs and back outside, Nick gives me a quick high-five as I run past him.

"Ripper! I got you a cold one!"

I dash at Sharky who goes to throw the beer, thankfully he doesn't when he sees my warning glare and the way Hurk drops to the ground. When I'm directly next to him he hands it to me with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks my man,"

"No problemo my friend - you look amazing by the way,"

"Why thank you very much kind sir,"

"I don't think you should be standing so close to me though,"

"Why's that?"

"I can feel Jacob staring at me,"

When I glance back round I see Jacob stood as threatening as ever with his arms crossed and head tilted, I give him a wink and he beckons me over with a nod of his head.

"Pass me another beer would ya Shark,"

As Sharky passes me another beer he smirks, "Go get him tiger,"  
I flip him the bird as I jog over to Jacob who doesn't move from his taunt position.

"Here a drink for the prettiest maiden I ever set my eyes on,"  
Grunting he takes it from me and I watch wide eyed as he bites the cap off and spits it out before taking a hard swig. Looking back at my own bottle I wince as I try and also bite off the cap. When the bottle leaves Jacob's mouth I raise my own to his lips with a grin. At first I think he'll refuse but with a roll of his eyes he plucks the bottle from me and takes the cap off while I stand utterly amazed.

"Are you even human?" I ask, Jacob just passes me back the bottle and scans the crowds of people, probably for John no doubt.

With Jacob's head turned I can see the smallest pink mark on his neck where his skin isn't as blemished, it causes me to choke on my swig as I realize that's my doing. When Jacob turns to me with a raised brow I just giggled and go, "Gas,"

Gas?

Jacob snorts and touches at the spot on his neck, when I look away he grins out the corner of my eye and I push him with my elbow. Of course he pushes me back and I almost crash to the ground, I would have if I hadn't of caught myself at the last moment. Glaring at Jacob he swigs his bottle and raises a brow, I retaliate by sticking out my tongue - I suck it back in when he suddenly reaches out to grab it.

"My my is it just me or are you two always together?"

"Just you," Jacob huffs as John stands before us with his hands on his hips.  
John looks as expensive as ever with his silk shirt and designer jeans, he has his hands on his hips and I can see that his arms and fingers are tattooed, my ogling is interrupted by a shove to my side.

"So you enjoying the barbecue John? To be honest this sort of thing doesn't exactly seem like your sort of shindig,"

"It's adequate at most,"

"Have you tried the food? There's some good shit this year,"

He gestures towards the table nearest the house, "The cakes were the only good thing so far,"

"Which ones?" I ask quickly.

"The ones on the plate with flowers on them - the blue flowers,"

I throw my fist up in the air in absolute victory as shout at John in absolute glee, "I made those!"

Both john and Jacob look taken aback at that, "You?"

Nodding I do a little jig as I smile at them, "You liked something I did! Man that's a first,"

"Who knew kitten here knew how to cook,"

"Well Jacob you would have known if you had just asked. Also didn't you see all the cooking books I had on my shelves?"

"Thought there were for show,"

"He's been in your house?"

Me and Jacob look at John who stares us down with an unhappy expression, his hands are twitching at his hips as he shifts his stance so he is leaning on the right of his leg.

"He has is that a problem?"

"Not at all Deputy but after our talk yesterday I thought you were being honest about your lack of bedfellows,"

"I was it's not my fault everyone loves giraffes so much,"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Me and John both share a grin at that, with a quick wink in his direction I give Jacob my best flirtatious smile as I lisp out, "Ya like tall things?"

John snorts at the incredulous look on Jacob's face and I snort at the fact that John is even capable of snorting in the first place.

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"We are on about my very dashing outfit that I wore yesterday,"

Jacob frowns in thought before digging his hand through the front pocket of his jeans and pulling out his phone, after several moments of him flicking through it he lifts the phone so me and John can now see the screen, what is shown is the photo Addie had taken yesterday of me with the cushion.

"This one?"

"Yeah - did you save that?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Why does he a have a picture of you in the first place?" John grits out with a finger pointed in my direction, "Do you send scandalous photos to everyone Wrath?"

"What is scandalous about that photo?"

"The outfit,"

Jacob deserves the elbow in his arm for that one, "There is nothing wrong with the onesie,"

"No sane person wears a onesie out the house,"

"I am feeling pretty attacked right now,"

John is still pointing at me and Jacob who has started using a hand to keep me at arms length as I try and hit him, he honestly looked like a child robbed of his favourite toy which in some sense I kinda was.

Giving up with the hitting I let my body lean on Jacob's hand, "So what did you guys bring?"

John seems to ease up at that and he grins proudly as he points at himself, "I made something actually, I made -"

"He made mac and cheese,"

John scowls at Jacob and so do I when he suddenly drops his hand and I almost crash to the ground, stumbling again I yank myself upwards and try and smile as charmingly as I can at John, "Bring it over John I'd love to try some,"

His scowls drops quickly as he grins and dashes off to one of the tables, with Jacob looking in the same direction I deliver a sharp kick to his shin which causes him to grunt and stare me down as I shrug at him.

"I'd take you down right now Adams, but I have a feeling John's food might do the favour for me,"

"It can't be that bad, it's mac and cheese! The easiest meal to make in the whole world!"

"Honey," Jacob smirks at me as he bends his head so he can look me in the eyes, "do you honestly think John has any cooking skills at all? This is the first time he's ever tried, so if you think you can stomach at least a mouthful I'll be real fucking impressed,"

Jacob returns back to his ridged posture when John returns with a Tupperware bowl, his grin hasn't failed and I give Jacob a look as John thrusts the bowl at me. My first statement of 'not being so bad' is completely struck out the park as I stare at the contents in the bowl. Everything was afloat. There was no consistency. It was a mac and cheese cess pool - my throat seized as I looked at the wateriest mac and cheese I'd ever seen, more of a cheese soup than anything else I'd ever seen. Carefully I take the bowl from John and hold back a gag as the contents almost slosh over the rim, it smelt vile - like someone mixed everything together that no sane person should ever mix into a meal. I watch how Jacob scratches at his mouth and coughs, John doesn't notice as he's fixated on me but I do, I see how that smug bastard tries to hides his smirk and laughter at the mess I'm in. Speaking of messes John must be really excited for me to eat this one as he passes me a fork, I'm not too sure what the fork will do - maybe it'll filter out all the cheese gunk - I do gag at that thought.

"Here,"

My stomach clenches when Jacob pries the fork out of my hand and slips a spoon into my clenched fist, I look at John and see the hopeful look on his face as he waits for me to try it and I can't stand the thought of telling him "I ain't eating this shit" so I stick my spoon in. I delve into a pool of cheese as I try and stir up a decent amount to put John at ease, if John himself doesn't kill me in atonement his cooking will at least. When I fish my spoon back out I try not to cough in disgust at the remnants of cheese stuck to the spoon, with a prayer to god and a quick, uneasy smile at John I stick the whole spoon into my mouth and use my teeth to scrounge the gunk off and try and swallow as quick as I can. This is the worst thing I've ever put into my mouth - and I've eaten Sharky's hot chicken wings with sugar. Controlling all my reflexes to throw the meal back up and tensing all my facial muscles I'm able to swallow the mouthful quickly, without gagging I give John a thumbs up as I hand him back the bowl.

"That was great John, best mac and cheese I've had in a long time," My voice is a bit shakier than I like and I manage to cover up for the sickly burp that threatens to come out as I cough.

"If it's so great honey why don't you have more,"

I almost snarl at Jacob, John's still smiling about his success but his gaze becomes more expectant as he looks at me again.  
"Well Jacob - we have to let the guests have a chance at trying this, it would be greedy for me to simply have it all to myself,"

"Deputy Adams is right brother," John smiles proudly and I hand him back my spoon.

"I know I am which is why I think Jacob should try it next, would be unfair on him if he didn't get to try it  - after all all the guest are gonna be clamouring for it soon enough,"

I can feel the weight of Jacob's glare as he huffs at me in anger.

"You're right Deputy we simply can't have that - Jacob try this,"

Rage falls from Jacob's face and for a second I see unease, then without another word Jacob simply stalks away from us. John scoffs with offence before giving me a quick smile and then running after his brother with the mac and cheese under his arm.

I'll be paying for that later I'm sure.

That was two Seeds out of three. I had no idea where Joseph was but I knew he wished to speak with me, though it might take a while to find him considering the number of people that were present. I had spotted Pastor Jerome talking with Dutch and Mary-May; Sharky and Hurk were chugging beers and Grace and Jess were hanging back nearer the house and away from the crowd. Hudson and Pratt hadn't shown up yet much to my concern and neither had Eli. In fact quite a few people that were normally present hadn't shown up. Drew was on my list of concerns, Gary and Irene were always accompanied by both Mary-May and Drew, judging by Mary-May's quick glances I'd say she was just as confused as me. Biting at the skin of my lip I walk over to Grace and Jess who give me quick smiles as I get closer. Grace goes to pass me a beer but I shake my head and she shrugs, as she inspects me closer she nods in thought.

"You thinking the same thing as me Adams?"

"Yeah I think so,"

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Jess spits out as she rubs at the rash on her right arm, her statement seems unreal considering the mass of people that are here, but we know Hope County like the back of our hands - people were missing.

"Is it just me or are missing some of the regulars? I haven't see Drew or fucking Nancy anywhere,"

"Not just them - Ethan Minkler and his mom ain't here either, not to mention the Wentons," Grace points at the crowd of people as if pointing on where the missing families should be.

"That druggie girl ain't fucking here either neither is her friend,"

The druggie girl that Jess referred to was Rachael Jessop I've had a few runs in with her, a nice girl - young and pretty and such a shame to see her in such a state, when ever she was involved in something I was always on the case, I was the only cop she hadn't resisted yet.

"What the heck is going on? Eli isn't here either and I have no idea where Hudson is,"

"Do ya have your walkie in the car - try and see what's going on,"

"I will Grace shit - this is weird,"

"Rip you let us know if something is up, we'll be by your side if you fucking need us,"

"Thanks Jess, I'll let you know if something is up,"

I go to walk away but stop when I think of another missing face, "Have you seen Father Seed anywhere?"

"Joseph Seed? The cult guy?" Grace frowns and sniffs loudly as she scans the crowds, "He didn't arrive with the other two - if he didn't come with them he's probably not gonna show. Why’d ya ask?"

"He wanted to talk to me about something,"

"Don't fucking trust that guy Rip," Jess spits out, "He ain't right. I bet ya he's got something to do with all this shit,"

"I really fucking hope not Jess,"

Giving them a half-hearted wave, I turn and Grace grabs my right arm gently,

"You let us know if you need us Ripley,"

"I will,"

Trekking back to my car I feel watched and see that Jacob is staring me down from his position by the tree line furthest away from the crowd, I quickly turn away and smile at people who come towards me before warding them off quickly with gentle touches. My pace quickens when I see that Jacob has heaved himself off the tree he was leaning on and is starting to make a bee line in my direction.

"Ripley where ya going? You feeling sick?"

"I'm alright Chief just need to grab something from my car- get a burger for me will ya?"

Nick gives me a concerned look but is brought away from his worry when Mr. Fairgrave yells at him for slacking.  
I'm a few steps away from my car when I unlock it and quickly sit inside and grab the walkie under my seat, Jacob is visible and still coming towards me so I lock my car and wind the windows up as I try and connect to someone from the station.

"This Deputy Adams over,"

"Adams - you haven't been answering any of my messages!"

"Earl? Shit! I haven't been getting any! Is something the matter?"

"We need your ass down here right away kid! There's been a situat-"

I jump when someone bangs loudly on the glass of my car window and I freeze as Jacob peers in with an annoyed look. I hold up a finger to signal one minute and he shakes his head and bangs again.

"Something going on there kid?"

"Nothing just Jacob he's try-"

"Kid get the fuck away from him now! Drive straight to the station do you hear me?"

"Earl what the fuc-"

BANG!

"Adams get out the fucking car!" Jacob growls at me from outside as he hits the glass again.

"Kid we found Lana Michaels - she's - shit I'm sorry kid but she's dead, we found her by the lake. Poor girls been drowned and beaten beforehand, but that's not it kid she left a note and I need you here with me now!"

"What's on the note?"

"Adams get out of the car now!" Jacob bangs the window harder, he's attracting some attention too. Pastor Jerome is frowning and is starting to come over, from what I can see so is Nick and Sharky. So is John. His face isn't contorted into the angry snarl that Jacob wears but a look of worry and unease as he starts walking over.

"Kid -"

"Earl that note must be something special because I got two Seeds on my ass,"

"You're in the letter kid and she was right you're in danger so I need you to get down here now,"

"Ripley get out of the fucking car now!"

With a glance at Jacob I take a deep breath before I floor the car, he jumps back as I zoom past him but the anger on his face doesn't drop especially when I see him being grabbed by Sharky and Hurk.

"I'm on my way Earl where are Staci and Joey?"

"They're with me kid - they're dealing with the other body they found,"

"Who's the other one?"

"Rhys Lane,"

I almost vomit - whether it's the mac and cheese coming back up or the horror of the situation I can't tell.

"Was he beaten and drowned also?"

"Not this one kid," Earl sighs heavily as if he can't believe what he's about to say, "the kid was found - found with words carved all over his body, they slashed him open like an animal Adams,"

"What words?"

"Greed, Wrath and Envy,"

The words hit me like a punch to the stomach as I let the information sink in.

"Any idea who did this?"

"None yet but I think me and you both have the same idea,"

I grimace as much as I hate to admit it the name 'Seed' tumbles around my head in painful hits.

"Have you seen Joseph Earl?"

"That's what I also wanted to talk to you about kid - you realized he weren't there at the barbecue? Realized that half the god damn town weren't there?"

"I did. But Joseph was supposed to meet me at the barbecue said he needed to talk to me,"

"He did. Bastard must have realized we'd find the letter and bolted from the party. Kid - him and all the others - they're at the fucking compound and the sermon is - it's about you apparently,"

"If he's there Earl - then why are Jacob and John at the part? That doesn't make any sense,"

"Distractions kid, you realize how involved they've been in your life lately? These bastards have been planning since the start - since they saw you at the fucking festival all that time ago,"

"But I never saw them?"

"I know kid but they sure as hell saw you,"

"What's the sermon about Earl?"

"Kid can't we do this at the station?"

"Earl what did the note say about the sermon?"

My breath comes out shaky as I grip the steering wheel tight, my phone starts ringing as Jacob calls me, as John starts texting and as all my friends begin to try and get in contact with me, my radio is deadly silent and all the noise outside stops.

"Says we should be welcoming you kid - welcoming the new Mother of Eden,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think and leave a kudos if you enjoyed  
> thank you jzar for being the best spellcheck and thank you vega for being the best gramps  
> thank you!  
> <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> earl and ripley discuss what's happened and ripley's phone just won't stop ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the wait! i am working on so many fics at the moment so i'll be uploading multiple things at the same time as this one!  
> Also, I apologise for the short chapter but bigger chapters will be coming your way soon!  
> so I'm sorry for how shit this was XD

My dad used to tell me that bad and good people came in all shapes and sizes, that no matter how hard we tried to be good at spotting the good and bad we never could be a hundred percent accurate. He also told me that - bad things can happen to good people and sometimes vice versa. The first dead body I had seen had been my dads. After I saw him I never wanted to see another dead body ever again. Never again did I want to see someone who lacked life, who had no soul and who just looked so - gone. But then, my mother - she didn't die, she just gave up on living - which makes no sense - but mother - despite her being alive and moving she was dead every time I looked at her. Every time I looked at her, despite our animosity to each other later on I just felt sorry for her, because - due to that man who took the life of my father - he also took the life out of my mother. Which is why I put past that fear of looking at a dead body ever again, so I could become a deputy and so I could prevent what happened to my mother -fuck - to even try and prevent what happened to my father. But even though I think I can handle looking at someone who's dead, I can't - not when I was one of the last people alive to speak to them - it instilled that fear that I had failed what I had set out to do in the first place in my career.

And even though I've seen so many dead bodies in my time of being a deputy, it still doesn't mean I don't get upset when I see them. There are two bodies covered by sheets on the tables, Lana and Rhys. I've looked at them both and I can't stop the overcoming feeling of horror when I see them and when I think of the letter that I had finally had chance to read in person. Her writing was quick and messy as if she had been jotting it all down as quick as she could, before she was murdered. She was a beautiful woman as well, she could have passed for a sleeping princess in her white dress, but the purple marks around her neck and the stench of damp and decay quickly eradicated that possibility. Her body unlike Rhys's was intact, she was soaked with water, whereas Rhys had been soaked in his own blood. Names of sins had been carved into his body, Greed on his stomach, Envy on his arm and Wrath across his chest and those were the new ones. A sloth and gluttony were faded on his lower torso. That wasn't the most horrific thing about his corpse, he was cut open like a pig - where his intestines should have been there were flowers. White ones - similar to orchids but emitting a strange chemical smell similar to the one I had smelt during my 'baptism'. That link is what caused me to throw up - not the smell, not the sight of the bodies and not the note - but the link of the evidence that just couldn't be denied anymore. Earl and the other started digging up other missing people cases, old and new - they all started looking at the same spot where they found the other two bodies and to adding horror people are finally starting to be found. Three so far, in black bags tied together with thick rope and what clung to the rope were those white flowers, some were dead but some were blooming and smelt ridiculously strong.  People I had been friends with were being pulled out of lakes in black bags and smelling like a druggie's dream.

That's why I'm sat in Earl's office with a slowly cooling cup of coffee in my hands. I've changed into my spare uniform after I puked down my overalls, Joey had been nice enough to hand me some mints but that didn't stop me tasting something vile completely.

"You okay hun?"

I startle. Earl had entered the room without me even realising, his hat is on the table and he looks absolutely haggard, but I know he'll always put me and the County before himself every time.

"Yeah I just - god - I just can't believe any of this is actually happening,"

Sighing he pulls a chair so he can sit in front of me, from this angel I can see how exhausted he is, his hair is clinging to his head with sweat and his eyes droop tiredly as he looks at me, "How are you taking all this kid? I know this must be overwhelming for you,"

"Many hours ago Earl I was actually enjoying a conversation with John and Jacob Seed, and now I'm finding out that in their free time they're kidnapping and killing folk, I just don't get it!"

"I don't know if those two are involved kid - but I sure as hell do know that their brother Joseph Seed is, he is the only one mentioned in this letter - it also adds up with what you told me when you picked him up,"

"The more I think about it - god - Earl I let that man in my car- after he - he killed that woman! He acted like nothing had even happened,"

"Because kid - to him nothing did. Lana Michaels was a pawn - she knew that - it's in the letter. She also mentions another woman - a Selena? The last name is too smudged to distinguish but we'll find her - god - I hope we do,"  
Selena was in Joseph's flock that's all I knew, I had also found out that she was with him now.

"Why did he get them to change their names? Why not keep their original name?"

"Kid what does faith itself mean?"

"To trust someone?"

Earl pried the cup of cold coffee out of my hands and placed it on the table so he could grab my hands, "What else kid?"

I freeze when I think of the question, "A strong belief in religion,"

"Exactly hun - a belief in Joseph's religion,"

"Fuck,"

My hands are cradled in Earl's own as he holds them tight, "Which is why I need you to stay by my side, if not mine then someone else - someone who knows how to use a god damn weapon!" he looks me in the eyes as he continues, "Kid - if you have to shoot - you god damn shoot,"

All I can manage is a feeble nod as I look  back down at our entangled hands. Was that Joseph's plan for me? Is that why he killed Lana so I could take her place? But Mother of Eden and Faith were two separate things in the letters, so perhaps Lana had been killed to be replaced by another and I had been fitted into a new role.

_Country roads take me home, to the place I belong ~_

Earl reaches back to the table and takes a look at my phone to see who it is before handing it back to me, "It's safe,"

Earl lets one of my hands free but holds one as I click answer call.

"Mary-May? You oka-"

"Ripley! Oh thank god! Thank god!"

"Woah woah -calm down what's wrong?"

"It's - it's dad Ripley! Ripley - dad he -"

"May breathe me okay," I feel a weight in my stomach, she's sobbing on the line, I can hear Jerome in the back preaching and Nick shouting what sound like orders as things bang and clatter in the background, "What's happened to your dad?"

"He's dead Ripley,"

"What?" my heart seizes in my chest, Mr.Fairgrave was one of the pillars of the community, one of the strongest men in the county and he was gone just like that. "May - but - I saw him- a - just - at the barbecue - how?"

"He left - to get - to get - Drew. He didn't come back - so we went looking - found him - weren't breathing,"

"May fuck - I'm so sorry - I'm so fucking sorry," I can't stop the tears from falling as I cry with her, "Fuck - your - your mom is she okay?"

"She's at that fucking compound,"

"May -"

"I know, god I know - Ripley - you  don't think Drew's there too is he?"

"May I've had an eye opening afternoon - I don't know what to think anymore - but he might be,"

"Rip - I know that John fucking Seed had something to do with this!"

Earl frowns when my eyes widen, I mouth 'hold on' as I cling harder to his hand,

"What makes you say that May?"

"He's been popping in and out of the bar - fuck - everyday! It was him Rip - he did this, you believe me right?"

And I do. I really do and I tell her as much.

"May apart from me have you told anyone else?"

"Jerome - The Ryes - Rip our whole friendship group, I can't fuckin trust anyone else! The police are all fuckin peggies now - I can only rely on you, Earl, Hudson and Pratt. If I tell the police - god - those fucks will come for me like they have for everyone else,"

"Keep it that way okay, I'll let Earl know - May are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm gonna be fine, those fucks are gonna get what they fuckin deserve - I swear!"

"They will May - but please don't do anything stupid - please be safe,"

When I put the phone down I look back at Earl who is watching me intently, "I got some news Earl, not good news,"

"We ain't been having too much good news lately have we,"

"Mr. Fairgrave's dead Earl and his son and wife are with Joseph, well Drew might be but seeing how things are I'm certain he's there,"

Earl releases my hand to stand up and pace the room, he runs his hand over his face as she sighs heavily, "God. He was a good man. I'm tired of losing good people. Fuck. I'm just tired of losing people,"

"I told her to be careful, but you know Mary-May,"

"I do. She's probably causing hell for them right now,"

When Earl makes his way back towards me he puts his hand on my shoulder as he leans towards me, "Kid - what the hell are we going to do?"

"That depends when can we arrange the soonest arrest for - Joseph?"

"We got Burke helping us out with that, should be in a few days, early morning - an in and out thing. Kid Joseph Seed is not a man to be fucked with, but he's fucked with me and he's fucked with my family and I am not letting him get away this time,"

"If we've got several days until we arrest him, what will happen if they catch wind of this or if they come for me before then?"

"They won't I hope, I can't be too sure but more than anything I think they'll try and persuade you it's not true or fucking sell it to you,"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You gotta act like you don't know shit. You know people are dead but kid you don't know it's because of them. Say you know about the note - and you say you don't get it! Do not let them know that you know,"

Gulping down the saliva stuck in my throat I stand, I'm wobbly at first but with Earl's hand on me I manage to find my feet, "You know how hard that's gonna be?"

"Hun it's going to be really fucking tough and I hate that I have to do this, but you have to,"

"People are dying Earl - people are missing - my friends -"

"Which is why you gotta put your all into this kid,"

My phone rings again. Earl checks the name and groans angrily at what he sees.

"That John fellow is ringing you again - guy don't quit does he?"

Jacob had rung me three times and then stopped, I had no other messages afterwards, but John he hadn't stopped and neither had the messages which were more pleading than hostile.

"Give it me."

He does. And I answer.

"John?"

"You - you answered?"

I try and calm my breathing and my heart as I try and force a fake façade, "Yeah - why wouldn't I?"

"But - you left so quick - you haven't answered any of my calls?"

Feigning a gasp of surprise I start moving around the room in hope that the movement will calm me faster, "Sorry John - been really fuckin busy at the station, got quite an upsetting call about a case so I had to leave quickly,"

My stomach was twisting in vicious knots, I gulped in hopes that I wouldn't throw up again.

"A case?"

"Yeah just the usual - a bit more upsetting but just the same sort of case I've dealt with before, but nothing too strange - why'd you ask?"

"No reason,"

I had stumped him there, Earl was right about one thing - oblivious was the way to go.

"How's Jacob?"

Jacob?

"Excuse me?"

"How's Jacob Deputy?"

"I don't know why?"

"After you declined his calls he went after you - well after he - removed Boshaw from him,"

"What do you mean removed? He punched Sharky?"

"Yes - he may have - I - he was angry,"

"Why? I didn't do anything!" My voice clips as I raise it in anger and I hold a finger at Earl who goes to move towards me.

"Well my dear - you didn't listen to him and then your 'friends' decided to jump him when he tried to go after you, he didn't like that,"

"How badly is Sharky hurt? Where's Jacob? Who else is hurt? Where are you? Why is -"

John makes soft hushing noises from the other end as if I'm a hysterical child, "My dear calm down, Boshaw is fine- a little bruised but not dead. No-one else was hurt. I'm at my home and Jacob is -"

Someone honks a horn loudly outside, it's shrill and creates a tense atmosphere as the light from the vehicle shine through the blinds and into the office.

"there -"

"John what is Jacob doing here? What the hell is going on?"

"Now now just calm my dear,"

"Calm down? He's honking the fuck outta that horn!"

Earl strides to the blinds and peers outside, "Kid - he ain't lookin too happy,"

"Now dear - just talk to him please - just talk to him and then we can sort this out on a later date,"

"Yeah yeah sure," I groan loudly, "I don't need this right now!"

"I'm sure you don't - but please,"

John's voice is soft on the line and despite all he's allegedly done I can't refuse his plea, he sounds anything but desperate and worried as he speaks to me so I agree to him. I then realise that this is my chance to get the Seeds back on my side before the arrest and before John can hang up I ask him to come on over tomorrow night. Earl spins around quickly at that, but when he sees my face he sighs and nods in understanding.

"Yes,"

That's all I get out of him before he hangs up and I hurry to put my coat on and walk outside to Jacob.

"Hun - be careful,"

"I always am,"

"You ain't alone anymore - I'll let the others know about our plan - about you meeting John,"

"Thanks Earl,"

"Kid what kind of Uncle would I be if I left you in this shit?"

"A pretty bad one,"

Picking up the pace I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder, the gun in my belt feels heavy and reassuring as I step outside, the air is bitter and I can feel goose-bumps tickle my arms as  step out into the night. Jacob has decided to meet me half-way and I stop. We both stand directly across one another in a macabre cowboy shoot out. His nostrils are flaring and his hands twitch at his sides, the look on his face punches the air out of me as I look up at him.

"You got some explaining to do honey,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i want to apologise again for the late chapter - but if you check my other works - i have been uploading other things!  
> so thank you all!
> 
> if you want to reach out to me my tumblr is:  
> -deputy-ripley-adams


	13. the fuck do you think you're playing at honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter between ripley and Jacob ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so sorry for the lack of updates and works - i have several on the go and on top of that I've been busy with some art work too!  
> I'm having a bit of a hard time at the moment due to family matters and I'd like to apologise for my lack of works but I'll be doing better now I promise!

"Jacob? What the hell are you doing here?"

Before I can even try and approach him Jacob is stomping towards me, his grabs me by the collar of my uniform and yanks hard.

"The fuck do you think you're playing at honey?"

My heart is beating erratically in my chest as he pulls harder, his knuckles crack as he bares his weight down on me.

"I had to go to work Jacob that's all,"

"Don't you fucking lie to me,"

From the corner of my vision I see Earl peering through one of the windows, part of me prays he doesn't try to intervene and another part hopes he might get Jacob to put me back down.

"I'm not - I had a call for work and that's that - now can you please put me the fuck down?"

Jacob does put me back down but the grip on my collar doesn't relinquish, so he uses that to tug me towards him as hard as he can , my feet almost fall under me as he does this and I raise my hands to hold myself up against his chest.

"A call from work? What was the call? You ran away from me kitten - you fucking drove away when I told you not to - do you really think I believe you about some fucking call?"

"There was call and I do not have to justify to you what the call was about, it was a bit close to home that's all,"

My hands push once again against Jacob's chest and he tugs me a bit closer, his eyes are dark and I almost flinch at the serious look on his face, "You better not be lying to me honey,"

"I'm not,"

With that he let me go, I almost stumble as he pushes me away and I quickly straighten up my shirt and take a step back.

"Your bunch of idiot friends attacked me,"

"Well - you were chasing me,"

"Wasn't chasing honey,"

Jacob crosses his arms and looks down at me, he's completely stiff as he looks me up and down, his face is stone cold and I get the notion that I'm not out of the woods yet.

"Did you drive all the way here just cause you're mad at me?"

"I'm not mad,"

"Then why do you look like you're going to punch me?"

"I just might don't test me any further than you already have,"

"If you punch me I'll just arrest you,"

"I'd honestly like to see you try that honey,"

I can't help but roll my eyes at him, and I frown at the lack of emotion on his face - he's being completely serious about my claim and that worries me more, perhaps he didn't see through my bluff.

"So - what are you doing here anyway? I mean you said you're not mad - so why?"

"I'm taking you home,"

"But my car is right here, I can very clearly take my ass home myself,"

"I can see your car honey, I saw it when I told you to get out and I saw it when you drove away from me,"

"So as you can see I can drive myself,"

"Keys,"

Keys? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"What?"

"Give me your keys,"

"Why in hell would I go and do a thing like that?"

"Punishment sweetheart - can't have you driving off on me like that again can I? So I'll be taking your eyes and your car,"

The nerve of him, clenching my fists hard my next sentence comes out through gritted teeth, "How the fuck am I supposed to get to work? I got people to see Seed! You can't control my life!"

"I can and I will, I'll take you where you need to go and I'll decide on who you see and when,"

"Fuck that and fuck you!"

I go to walk past him to my car when I'm roughly pushed up against it, my head smacks hard against the car door and I wince as he presses himself into me.

"You know you're really pushing it with me sweetheart, now be a good girl and give me your ke-"

I cut him off by spitting in his face. He doesn't even flinch.

"You really shouldn't have done that,"

All I can do is glare at him as he shoves me back harder into the car door.

"Give me your keys,"

"Can't exactly do that when I'm stuc-"

"I said give me your keys not to fucking talk back to me,"

I shift my eyes towards my right pocket of my jeans and he raises his brow.

"Would have thought a deputy would have been more responsible with their keys - anyone could snatch them from here,"

I tense my whole body as he palms at my pocket, he goes slow and purposefully caresses the length of my leg, when I go to spit again he pinches hard and i shriek at the sudden bit of pain.

"Easy now,"

I try and contain my anger when I hear the familiar jangle of my keys as he withdraws them from my pocket and gives them a teasing shake in front of me.

"Wasn't that hard was it honey?"

"Fuck you,"

I watch as he places my keys into the right pocket of his camo jacket and I curse myself as I now have little to no chance of ever getting my keys back.

"Now honey me and you are going to go on a drive -"

"What the fuck do you mean drive?"

"Let me finish," he further puts across his annoyance of my interruption by shoving me back again, my teeth clack at the shove, "I'm just going to take you home,"

"What's the catch? You've already taken my keys - you going to keep me under house arrest?"

"That depends honey, have any guests over tonight?"

"Most likely,"

"Then no guess you're safe tonight sweetheart maybe another time, I'm just going to take you home and then I'll text you at a later date- maybe even make plans for tomorrow if you're well-behaved,"

"Can't do that Seed already got plans with Seed 3,"

His grip on me tightens to the point that I'll know I'll have marks tomorrow, "Of course you do,"

He leans in close so our noses are practically touching, his weight crushes me and I almost let out a gasp at how cold his eyes are, "What the hell are you doi-"

"I'm giving you a warning - you'll behave and you'll get into the car without making a fuss," his breath ghosts over my lips and I gasp slightly, "don't want him coming out here now do we,"

I see that Jacob's free hand traces his leg and I cringe at the glimpse of a holster, the threat is heavy on my chest and I nod at him. The smirk on his face is mocking as he bumps the holster against my hip to prove a point, I could only imagine what people would think - it would clearly look like me and Jacob were fooling around outside like rowdy teenagers but that was from the case. He had a gun on him and my keys - he had both my escape and my life on the line.

"Good girl,"

His voice is soft and crooning as if he's praising some sort of animal, I can't risk spitting at him again so I give up and stare him down. He lets out a small chuckle and goes a step further by bumping his nose into my own.

"What's wrong honey? You had no complaints a few nights ago,"

My mind goes back to when I bit Jacob in the truck and I growl at him in anger, "That was different and you know it,"

"Is it?"

"Envy is a sin Jacob,"

"You'd know all about that you're made of it,"

"You sound like John,"

He sighs heavily against my lips and I struggle to hold back a shudder as he nudges softly against my nose, his lips are so close to mine and  I have to force myself stare at them so I don't end up looking directly into his own eyes. I'm in such a state of fear and shock that I almost fall to the floor when he releases me, he strides confidently back to his own truck without a look in my direction. I can't tell if what I said upset him or not, but I can clearly see I'm still on the ropes. This was a lesson he was teaching me and it was far from over. Looking back at the station I see Earl staring out the window, he gives me a worried look after witnessing our exchange and with a nod in his direction I make my way back to Jacob's truck, my back feels sore and my hearts hammers in my chest. My lips tremble and the upper part of my thigh stings ever so slightly. I could look past the pain as I was overcome by a sense of dread, I wasn't even home yet and I was knocked about and had been 'punished', I couldn't fathom how this could get any worse but I knew it could.

"Come on now deputy - me and you - we've got much to talk about,"

"I'm coming,"

"Not yet you ain't,"

At that comment Jacob gets back in his truck and my insides seem to freeze at that, if he's insinuating what I think he is I'm in trouble - and on top of that it means I'd owe Addie twenty bucks - it'd be a war against morals and want and despite my anger and horror - my will power might not be as strong as I'd like. I like to think I have restraint, but with him looking at me like that - I don't know how long I'll last. John's probably gonna end up with another sin to brandish me with at this rate. And I'm gonna be at least a hundred dollars out of pocket.

"Cancel your plans deputy - we're going to be talking for a while,"

"Why's that?"

"Cause you're  a fucking liar honey,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is mainly dialogue! I'm so sorry for no updates or any posts to declare where I've been - I'm having a hard time at the moment but all will be sorted soon!   
> Please enjoy the chapter - I'll be posting a larger update soon - ripley is in trouble and Jacob has a plan!

**Author's Note:**

> Send help 
> 
> -deputy-ripley-adams (my tumblr) 
> 
> god_chicken_teet (my instagram)


End file.
